Parenthood
by FanWriter83
Summary: Alfred suddenly has to take care of Bruce Wayne. Jim Gordon who lives with them at Wayne Manor suddenly brings home a stray, and on top of that, Bullock moves in too and with a stray as well. Will the three adults cope with all the teenage dramas, or will the become completely bonkers?
1. Jim's first crime-case (POV Jim)

**Okay guys, I decided to write another new story. I don't know much to tell about it yet, so I think you just have to read it LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Jim's first crime case**

 **(point of view Jim)**

A month ago my fiancée Barbara left me for another woman. I should have seen it coming, but I think I didn't want to believe it myself. I didn't want to believe the fact she still had feelings for Montoya. But she did, and she left me without a note. I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. That's when I realized I had to move on.

I dropped my keys off at her apartment after Mr and Mrs Wayne offered me a room in Wayne Manor. I was a regular visitor to their mansion over the past few years because their butler, Alfred Pennyworth, is one of my closest friend.

A few days later I received a phone-call from the GCPD, and the captain told me she had a job for me. I became a detective at Gotham's police department and was about to meet my new partner when suddenly the room was filled with shouts and demands. As I looked up, I saw that one of the prisoners had grabbed an officer.

"Hold your fire!" I bellowed through the GCPD while rushing down the stairs and pushed myself forward through the crowd of cops, who had their guns aimed at the perp. "I got this!"

I stood still in front of the perp who pushed his back against the cell behind him, and wrapped his arm tighter around the officer's throat while holding the gun to the side of her head.

"Don't look at them, look at me," I said, and it didn't take long before the perp locked his eyes into mine. "My name is Jim. Jim Gordon. What is yours?"

The perp twitched with his eyes and then growled he needed his pills. "Okay, everything is going to be alright," I tried to assure the perp as much as myself. I knew in the back of my head, I had to come up with an idea, and fast. That's when I saw a bottle with aspirins, on the desk beside me.

"I've got your pills right here," I said as I grabbed the bottle, and held the label on my side in case the perp might be smart enough and read it. "You want some pills? Here are some pills."

I tipped the bottle over and handed out some pills. The perp immediately wolfed down onto it, but then realized they tasted different than his normal pills. It gave me enough time to move closer to the perp and grab his arm, knocking the gun from his hand. After that I knocked him unconscious. Shortly afterwards I met my new partner, Harvey Bullock.

My first case also arrived soon. Bullock and I had to investigate a murder that happened earlier. My heart froze when I heard where. The theatre district. I knew Mr Wayne had taken his wife and son to the movies, and I also knew they would head home about the same time as it is now. I really wished everything was fine with them, but soon as we arrived I knew it was not.

From afar I could see the brown fabric of Mrs Wayne's coat, and when I walked closer I saw the both of them. A few meters away from his parents bodies sat Bruce, and I couldn't help myself to sigh a little in relief. But maybe it's not a crime to be happy Bruce is alive, even if his parents are not.

Bullock starts a conversation with another officer and I walk to Bruce, not knowing what to say or do so I sat down instead. Bruce would do the talking, when he was ready. And Bruce did, after wrapping his arms around my waist and sobbed, uncontrollably.

When he had calmed down a little, Bruce told be what happened. A robber walked upon them from the shadows and forced Mr and Mrs Wayne to give up their wallets and jewelry. And then he shot them both. I swallowed and wondered how anyone could do something like that.

Then Bruce said something what made my heart ache even more. That it was his fault. That he should have done something.

"Bruce, there's nothing you could do to stop what happened," I said, moving in a little closer and wrapped an arm around him. Even though he had a blanket, the kid still shivered. "But there's something you can do now. You can be strong. Be strong. I will promise you, I will find the man who did this."

Right at that moment I saw Alfred walking into the alleyway, and Bruce saw him too. The young boy looked at me questionably and I nodded; "Go ahead. I will see you tonight." Bruce tossed the blanket off and ran toward his butler, hugging the man tightly. My heart ached, terribly.

Our eyes met, and Alfred nodded briefly at me before turning around with Bruce and headed to the car. My first investigation had started, though my partner wanted to give it up, right then and there.

More than a week later I walked with Bullock into the precinct where a very bewildered college scrambled over to us, and told us that one of the girls from the child snatchers case wanted to speak with me, and with me only.

I frowned confused but followed my college to the bench the girl waited. I recognized her from afar. She was the same girl I rescued, and afterwards she refused to speak with me. I sighed deeply before heading over to her and said; "Hello again, young lady."

I stood still in front of the girl who beamed a sarcastically sweet smile at me. It appeared she was just as pleased to see me as I was to see her. I sighed; "How can I help you?"

"We need to talk!" Then, she looked at my college beside me and made a little flick with her wrist as a signal for him to leave, and when I comment; "So now you want to talk, huh?" she just smiled again.

Knowing in the back of my head this girl somehow meant trouble for me, I ignored it and told my college it was fine. The officer threw a sympathetic look at me before handing me the clipboard and leaves.

"Selina is it?" I asked as I flipped through the paperwork and the young girl corrected me by telling her name was Cat. I looked up as the name ringed a bell. Cat? You're Macky's friend?"

"Yeah, I know Macky," the girl replies as she stares at me suspiciously. Obviously she thought the street boy had tell on her.

"Those bastards nearly got you twice, huh?" I asked, staring at her impressed. "You're quite a survivor."

"You have no idea," the street girl replies with a cheeky smirk and can't help myself to nod lightly. Then I resume watching her as she moves around on the bench, taking in her surroundings or maybe even checking if there are other cops close. Then, she moves slightly forward; "Suppose I had something you really, really wanted. If I gave it to you, could you get me out of here?"

"What do you got?" I asked as she had peeked my interest.

"I've been watching you," the girl replied and leaned back in the bench and hooked one of her leg over the other. I stare at her confused. What was she meaning with 'watching you?' "You're friend of the boy. You're not like the rest of these crooks."

I look around to my fellow officers and noticed neither of them had heard the girls comment. I took my hands from my pockets and sat down beside her so we could talk more, privately.

"The boy?" I ask suspiciously, and quickly I realize she meant Bruce. "What do you mean, you've been watching me?"

The street girl moves closer and whispers; "That Mario Pepper guy was a patsy, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Could you? Could you get me out?"

For a brief moment I dart my eyes away to look if there are any colleges near who could hear me and I chew on the inside of my mouth as I reply; "It's possible."

"I saw who really killed the Wayne's. Saw him clear as day."

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far?**

 **Next chapter: Alfred's point of view. How will the butler react on the crazy new house guest?**

 **Fav/Follow/Review if you like to read more:D**


	2. Suddenly two kids to raise (POV Alfred)

**Hi guys, new update, but first answering some questions**

 **Guest: This will probably be a alternative universe story. I don't think I will add the original characters from my other stories, except for Sean. Also, sure, you can write a story about Jack's adoption, I won't mind. I really wish your parents allow you to make an account, cz I would love to read some of your writings. But, in the meantime, maybe I can write a one-shot between Jack and Selina, if you want:D  
Bex: Hi Bex, yeah, I like Selina too, and yes, it would be great if the show would make them boyfriend and girlfriend:D  
Guest: Thanks for your enthusiasm, here is chapter 2 LOL  
shadychef: No problem, glad you like it so far:D**

 **also, I'm not sure if I'll use spanking in this story, cz each chapter is written from the adults point of view, so that will be a little crazy. Well, at least that's what I think. Anyway, there won't be any fully detailed spanking in this story.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Suddenly two kids to raise**

 **Alfred's point of view**

I was trying to do my daily routines around the Manor including to prevent young Master Bruce from hurting himself. It was already the fourth time this week I had to drag him off the roof, and I became pretty tired of it. There were even moments I just wanted to chain him in his room so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Please Master Bruce, will you just stop climbing up to the roof!" I bellow as I followed the young boy down the flight of chairs. He was terribly angry because I had pet locked the folding ladder.

"How else am I supposed to conquer fear?" Bruce snips back as he quickens his steps down the stairs and disappears into the study where he flops down onto the couch, stubborn. "You know I have to test myself!"

"There are other ways, Master Bruce," I sighed as I looked down onto the stubborn boy. Master Bruce however, didn't reply. Then I hear the front door, indicating Jim returned after a difficult day at the GCPD.

It was only yesterday when Jim told me a witness had come forward. The young street girl told she was at the alley the night Mr and Mrs Wayne was murdered. I however, was a little skeptical about the trustworthiness of a street girl. But Jim assured me he would investigate it, thoroughly.

But when Jim said 'thoroughly,' I didn't expect it would only be for a day, and that he would even take that street girl to the Manor. So, I was quite surprised and shocked when I heard their distance chatter in the hallway.

"Well, you asked me if I could get you out," Jim said and I heard the door closing. "This is me, getting you out. I don't care if you like it or not, but you stay here! Am I clear?"

Jim didn't get a reply and I could hear his footsteps approaching the study, and soon shows up into the doorway. Master Bruce looked up coldly, and looks the other way again. Jim, knowing exactly what had happened again, nods understandably.

With a tired sigh the detective flops down beside Bruce, making him bounce up a little. I left the room to make them some tea, and while on my way to the kitchen, I threw a suspicious look at the girl with a penchant of wearing a little too much leather. She simply smirks in return.

When I return into the study with the tea and biscuits I notice Master Bruce was holding a sketch. He looks at it firmly, taking in each and every outline of the face on it, and then says no. Jim looks at me briefly as I set down the tray onto the coffee table.

"What's her name?" Master Bruce asked, looking up from the sketch. I silently screamed in my head that Jim wouldn't tell the name, because once Master Bruce knows her name, he will grow attached to her. And that's the last thing I wanted.

"Selina Kyle."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes."

Master Bruce looks back to the sketch in his hands and swallows; "So, she saw everything?" I really wonder what's going on in that little head of his now, but at that moment I ha bigger fish to fry.

A part of me knows why Jim had brought that cheeky street girl to the Manor, and I would do anything to stop that from happening.

"So, you want her to live here with us, is that it? A common street thief?"

"She's hardly older than Bruce," Jim explains as Bruce keeps staring at the sketch. "She's just a girl that seen too much."

"No! The answer is no!" I say firmly, straightening my back fiercely as I saw Master Bruce's head lift up slowly, looking over with me with a scowl on his face. Something tells me that the boy had other ideas in mind. "Her bringing here will bring Master Bruce in grave danger."

"Alfred."

"She's a witness to a murder, Master Bruce, you do understand that, don't you?"

"She's also the best chance of finding the man who killed my parents," Master Bruce replies and then looks over to Jim and asks; "Isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then she can stay, as long as it takes." Master Bruce places the sketch onto the coffee table and slowly stands up and walks over to me, and looks up as he says; "I've made my decision."

I knew my place and sighed softly as Master Bruce headed out the study to meet the leather wearing girl in the hallway. Well, if she was still there anyway. All we knew she had taken off with that vase she was playing with earlier. A tiny part of me wished she did, because that would mean I could have Jim send her to juvie instead.

But no. It was like she knew that would make me happy and decided to stay to irk me. After her very first night at Wayne Manor she decides to skip her first breakfast, and expects me to whip up something for her later. I tell her that was not going to happen, to much of Master Bruce and her dislikes. Yes, I would immediately show her the rules at the manor.

Not that it worked, because later I catches her with her feet on the coffee table while nibbling on a croissant. When I ask her about it, she simply replies what sounds like; "Cats will get their own food if you don't feed them regularly."

For a moment I was wondering, whether or not, I should hurl myself onto her and grab the croissant from her mouth, but it was like she could read my mind because she stuffs it further into her mouth with a grin. After that, she skips out the study, laughing. I left the study as well to do some things in and around the manor.

A few hours later it was time for Master Bruce's studies, and as I walk through the hallway, I could hear the two kids have a conversation in the study. I overhear her telling Master Bruce something about her mom, and thought a little privacy wouldn't harm them.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?" the young girl suddenly says as I was about to walk away. I root in my tracks, and for a second I'm stunned about how fast that girl could change a topic. I hear Master Bruce stutter, and I can imagine how red his face would be right now. I can't help to snicker a little.

"Do you want to?"

"Why-why'd you ask," Master Bruce asks, almost tripping over his tongue. The poor kid.

"Just curious," the cheeky girl says, and I know that's my cue to walk in before her curiosity would take her to the next level and actual kiss Master Bruce. My footsteps make Master Bruce jolt up from the couch like it's on fire, spinning on his heels to face me. The girl smiles at me like the cat who got the cream.

"It's time for your studies, Master Bruce," I say as I straighten my back regally. Master B stutters an thank you, and the girl keeps smirking. Then, realizing the girl might need some education as well; "You're more than welcome to join, Miss Kyle."

"Yeah right," she snorts, not taking that smirk off her face as she walks up to us, and then makes a quick turn to the right to the patio doors. "I see you later," she says to Master Bruce, who looks a little sad. I think he really wanted her to join.

I decide to let her go this time, but next time she will join. First I have to talk with Jim about what his plans are concerning her, and her education. Enrolling into a school isn't an option, due to the fact she's in witness protection.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review.**

 **Next: Bullock's point of view, and Sean appears:D**


	3. Bullock moves in (POV Bullock)

**Hi guys, new chapter and this one will introduce Sean Ornelas:D**

 **Swiftbolt99: Thank you, I was a little worried I wrote Alfred out of character to be honest. I'm really happy to hear I captured it perfect.  
Guests: I will see what I can do about the spanking thing, but I can't promise anything. This is just the start of the story, so if they loose their patient after one day and spank them instantly is a little wrong. Well, that's what I think anyway XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bullock moves in**

 **point of view Bullock**

I woke up violently when my proprietor pounded onto my front door, demanding me to pay this month's rent, along with the overdue ones otherwise he would kick me out. I barked back that he at least could wait a month before start throwing threats. After all, I'm only five months behind, and this is Gotham. There are much more worse crime than not paying your bills.

Unfortunately, my proprietor didn't agree with me and before I realized what happened I was standing at the street, freezing my butt off. He didn't even let me change my pajamas to my daily police uniform.

I yawn tiredly as I watch how my proprietor throws my stuff out the window. Better yet, my clothes, because he kept my furniture and TV to pay my overdue rent. However, he did give me a brown bag so I could carry my clothes, and yelled at me that I should consider that as a the nicest thing he could do for me.

I throw an angry fist at him before reaching to my pounding head, making me realize he hadn't my daily aspirin neither. I stuff everything in the paper bag and head to the precinct, but not before visiting my favorite doughnut stand for doughnuts and my coffee. I might be homeless, but that doesn't give you a reason to skip breakfast.

The man behind the stand gives me a weird look as I stand there in my pajamas but I shrug sheepishly and take my order. Just when I want to grab my wallet from my pajama pocket – yeah, I sleep with it because you never know who might sneak inside, because this is Gotham – when some stupid street girl dashes past me and grabs it before I can.

I look at the man behind the stand, pleading with my eyes if I could pay him later, but the man eyes the brow bag on the ground beside my feet. I guess that's a no. I grab the bag and pursued the street girl who just skipped away into an alleyway.

With the speed of thousand angry bulls I chased after her and thought to myself how much I hate street kids. They rather steal a hardworking man's wallet than take a job their selves. Yeah, I know my partner just 'adopted' one, sort of speaking, but that's not for me. I'm not volunteering myself to raise someone else's kids. Especially not if they are wannabe criminals.

I see the stupid street brat readying herself to grab a fire escape, but she trips and loses her footing. I however, increase my speed and catch her up. I know she can see the angry look in my eyes. She knows I will beat the crap out of her. She knows I will arrest her and throw away the key. She knows I-

Suddenly an immense pain went through my most private parts when she kicked me, right then and there. Of course I'm a cop and she's not the only one who tried that move on me, so I regain myself quickly and grab her arm, pulling it behind her back and reach for my belt to grab my handcuffs. That's when I realize I was wearing a pyjama, and therefore had no belt.

I growl aggravated as I pushed her up against the wall and scoped my eyes through the alleyway. There must be some rope around here somewhere, right? No, there was no rope, but there was suddenly another street brat. Where the perp came from, I don't know, but suddenly I made a short trip through the air.

When I touched the ground again I saw a street boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black pants, black shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Also, he was wearing black Nikes, and I wonder where a street kid can get Nikes. Obviously stole them, that's how.

The boy stares at me with a very wild a hard-core expression on his face, but I'm a cop, and not easily scared. Though, I have to admit, the kid looks pretty dangerous. I jump back to my feet and the brat closes in on me. I ready my arms for the attack.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," I say, though I didn't meant it. If that kid wants trouble, I want trouble, and trouble is what the kid will get if he comes closer. "I just want my wallet."

"That's not what I saw," the boy says, with his very awful brown teeth. Okay, fine, the kid hasn't brown teeth. They are perfectly white, and that's another thing I wonder how that could be possible. "Are you okay, Cynthia?" The boy asks to the street girl, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes," the street girl says as she rubs her sore arm.

"Look, can't you street brats not take a honest job, instead of stealing a hardworking man's wallet?" I back away a little as the boy closes in some more. "I mean, come on!"

The boy snorts; "Coming from a man who's just thrown out his apartment because he didn't pay the rent, for like five months."

Okay, that's enough. No one mocks me. With a quick leap forward, I hurl myself upon the street brat, but it turns out he's pretty fast too. Before I realize what happened, the kid stands behind me and kicked me against my butt.

Quickly I scramble back onto my feet, ready my arms and punch to the boy's face. The boy ducks away, fast, and then his fist collapses with my nose. I can hear and feel it crack. That's when I get really angry, and when I'm angry, I become dangerous.

Growling angry, I hurl myself around the boy and push him up against the wall. I ready myself for the perfect punch I'm going to give a person, but the boy kicks me against my knee and hits me in the stomach. I collapse to the ground in pain, holding my stomach.

I stare up at the boy, wildly. I want to make another attempt to grab the kid, but he kicks me in the face, knocking me to the ground again. I clench my jaws and say; "I'm a cop, kid. And you are just a little street brat. Do you know what we cops do with street brats?'

"Right now, nothing!" the boy spits back angrily, again kicking to my face. I roll away quickly. "Let's go, Cynthia." The girl runs out the alleyway, but the boy looks at me for another moment, smirks wildly and runs off, as well. My gut tells me, this will not be the last time this street kid trolls me.

A few minutes later I charge into the precinct and stomp past my desk to the back of the precinct where the restroom is. My new partner Jim, looks weirdly at my pajamas and then up to my bleeding face. I know what his question will be, so I order him to keep his trap shut as I disappear into the restroom.

Soon as the door was closed behind me, I saw GCPD's most irritating forensic washing his hands. The loony kid sees me wearing my pajamas and thinks it's the most perfect opportunity to throw some riddle at me, but I growl in his face before he can. The kid quickly scurries off at the soundtrack of my insulting insults.

I went into a toilet cubicle and change my pajamas into my working clothes. Then, stuff the rest of my belongings back into the paper bag, went to the sinks outside and clean my face as best as I can before heading back to my desk and start on the case of the day.

* * *

My shift is finally over and I walk back into the rest room where I start to unpack my stuff again and about to make a make-shift bed out of my clothes, when my partner Jim walks in to change back into his 'off-work' clothes, and stares weirdly at me.

"What?!" I scowl at him as I throw the bag under the bench. "Where else do you expect me to sleep, on the streets?!"

"So, it's true then, huh?" Jimbo says with a tiny smirk. "Montoya already said she saw you on the streets this morning, and also saw your proprietor throwing out your stuff, yelling something about not payed overdue rent."

"Yeah, well, Montoya has a big mouth!" I growl, kicking my shoes off. "I'm only staying here for a few days because my apartment has…' - I quickly have to come up with something- "Rats!"

My partner looks at me doubtfully, then tosses his uniform into his locker and heads back to the door, saying; "Well, there are better places to stay for a few days, and I'm quite sure Alfred and Bruce wouldn't mind if you take one of the guest rooms."

So, there I was, in Wayne Manor. The largest mansion you can imagine, and I decided it would do for a few days. I mean, how hard will it be to rent another place in Gotham? There are more than enough property owners who would rent their apartments to me, right? And if not, there is always a change I can get used to live at this place.

I kick my shoes off, toss my brown paper bag into the corner of my room and flop down onto my, fine and soft bed. Yep, I just found my happy place. Of course that didn't take long when the crazy house cat came from my bathroom, carrying all my toilet paper in her arms. With a wide smirk on her face, she disappears through the door.

Okay, if my plan was to stay here forever, and I had to take care and raise other people's kids, I will do it my way. For the next hour, all the residents of Wayne Manor thought there was a wild bull running through their home, but it was only me, trying to catch the crazy cat while roaring angrily.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know by reviews. Fav/follows welcome as well LOL**

 **Next chapter: from Ed's point of view, because he will babysit Bruce and Selina XD**


	4. Young love (POV Nygma

**Chapter 4: Young love**

 **(Ed's point of view)**

It's 7 am in the morning when my happy slumbers get interrupted by my ringing cell-phone. I grab the thing from my nightstand, check the caller ID and notice it's Jim Gordon. I'm quite surprised, because Jim Gordon never calls me. But then again, no one ever calls me.

I answer the phone warily, hooking the thing between my ear and shoulder as I grab my morning robe and put it on. Then, I walk over to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. In the meantime, Jim Gordon tells me his friend, Mr Pennyworth, has to leave Wayne Manor to get something outside the city.

I frown, because why is that my business? But then Jim asks me if I would like to spend my time with the two kids, and make sure they will make their schoolwork while he and Bullock are at the precinct.

Of course I say yes, because if anyone could learn these kids something they wouldn't teach at school, it is me. I quickly hop into the bathroom to take a quick shower, jump into my clothes and gulp down the already cold coffee. But that's the way I like my coffee best.

I head out my front door and almost bump into the my next door neighbor. The young woman rolls her eyes, like usual, and quickly sprints to the safety of her own apartment. I don't really know why have that effect on people, but a part of me likes that. Weird, right?

I grab a taxi, and thirty minutes later I find myself on Wayne Manor property. I ring the doorbell, and I only have to wait for like two seconds before the door swings open and Jim's relieved face pops up. "Glad you could come, Ed," Jim says as he tries to tie his tie.

Jim steps aside to let me in, and somewhere in the back of the large mansion, I hear Mr Bullock roar something angrily, and a few seconds later a young girl – around the age of fourteen – runs down the flight of stairs, holding detective Bullock's shoes. It didn't take long for detective Bullock to run down the flight of stairs as well, stops at the bottom of the stairs and spins wildly to locate the girl's whereabouts.

"Back door," Jim says as he points up to where the kitchen must be, and Bullock charges inside and out the back door, I assume. "Sorry, it's a little hectic this morning. Alfred had to leave quickly, so it was up to us to wake this kids, make their breakfast, and ready ourselves to head for work, and call for a babysitter, all at the same time. Don't really know how Alfred can keep up with this."

"It's fine, detective," I answer with a smile. Then we both frown puzzled as we hear a wild bear roar coming from outside the garden. A few minutes later the girl appears in the hallway again, and up the stairs, this time without detective Bullock's shoes.

"No, Selina, don't come inside!" I hear a young boy's voice scream, panicked. "I'm not properly dressed!"

"I won't mind!" the girl screams back. Her voice filled with glee, and I can hear she's trying to unlock a bathroom door.

"Selina, leave Bruce alone!" Jim growls angrily, and then turns back to me; "Are you sure you want to do this, Ed?"

"Yes, don't worry detective. I'm great with kids, trust me," I answer with a smile on my face. Jim wants to say something back, but then detective Bullock appears from the kitchen again, his clothes soaking wet.

"Let me guess, she felt the urge to set your shoes free?" detective Jim asks with a smirk. Detective Bullock scowls, and snarls; "No, she felt the urge to wash my shoes, because according to her, they stink!"

And with that, detective Bullock heads up the flight of stairs again, and I can hear the girl's quick footsteps disappear into another room in case Bullock would grab her, and I silently admit to myself; Bullock's shoes and feet really does stink, so I don't really blame the girl for pulling that prank on the detective.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sits on the couch with his school books spread out onto the coffee table, looking at me with excitement in his eyes. From that moment I knew it wouldn't be a problem to keep this boy occupied with his schoolwork. The girl however, totally different story.

The girl, Selina Kyle, lies stretched out onto the desk, staring at the ceiling as she sucks onto the back of her pen, absently. Now and then, releasing a tired, and dull sigh. I really start to wonder what she would have been doing at the streets all day, if she didn't go to school.

"What's the orbital velocity of the moon?" I ask, looking at my class room (study), and to the two only children in it. Another tired sigh escapes Selina's lips, and she says dully; "Who cares? What I like to know is; when it's lunchtime?"

"Well, Selina, if you can tell me the correct answer, you and Bruce can go outside for lunch. How does that sound?" I ask with the politest smile I could muster. Selina gives me a very dirty look, and Bruce slumps his head down onto the coffee table. Obviously the kid knows, like I do, Selina will never ever know the correct answer.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Selina spits angrily, sitting up straight. "What am I, a walking encyclopaedia?"

Breathing in a long deep breath; "Well, Selina, if you payed attention for the last three hours, you would have known the answer." I try to hide my true feelings about her behind a polite smile.

"Why would I need to answer the question, if you already know the answer? I mean, didn't you explain the answer for the past three hours?"

Bruce moans tiredly and slumps his head a few times into the coffee table. But actually, it has to be Selina's head, that needs to be bashed into the table, instead of Bruce's. I sigh tiredly and drag my hand across my face, hiding my angry eyes.

"Fine, lunchtime!" I announce, realizing it's no use to try teaching that girl something about the velocity of the moon, or anything else. She's just stupid, and she will always stay stupid. The kids however, cheer excitedly.

"Let's head out to the city!" Selina suggests as she leaps off the desk, back to the floor and hooks her arm into Bruce's. "Mr Nygma might know everything about the velocity of the moon, but I'm pretty sure he has no idea how to make a proper sandwich."

The kids stroll out the door, and behind them, I boil in anger.

* * *

The two kids and I left the sandwich shop after buying a large quantity of those things for lunch. Bruce and Selina walk ahead of me, talking and chewing while I try to eat some as well. It's pretty hard considering the fact I'm still holding their seconds, thirds and fourths. I really wonder where that girl leaves all that food.

The two kids suddenly must have stopped walking, because I bumped into them, making me almost drop the lunch. I look up bewildered, wondering why they had stopped. That's when I see a young boy, maybe older than Bruce but younger than Selina, fighting with ten men you can easily identify as mob criminals.

The boy, dark hair, brown eyes, wearing a black pants, black Nike shoes, black leather jacket and a black shirt, rounds a few times on his heel while kicking the criminals in their stomachs and away from him. I'm so impressed by his unique skills, I can't help to drop the lunch in amazement.

It appears I'm not the only one who's amazed. Bruce's mouth almost lies on the ground beneath his feet, and Selina makes weird sighs, and as I look over to her, I can see her face is in a dreamy state. It's almost the same as when I look a Kringle.

Criminals keep scrambling back up and trying to tackle the street boy, but the kid keeps fighting bravely. A few minutes later we are all awe-stricken when all ten criminals lie on the ground, unconscious. But it appears the shock isn't over when the boy starts checking all their pockets and takes their money for himself. Well, not all of their money.

"Here, some money so you can get to a hospital and let yourself checked," the boy snarls sarcastically as he drops two bills of 100 onto one of them men's stomach. "Next time, don't ever try to come after Sean Ornelas again, or else you all regret it!"

I can't help myself to applaud a little, and the boy's head jolts up alarmed. Then, spotting us, the boy quickly sprints off, and starts his way up to a fire escape.

"Ah, now you made him run, weirdo," Selina says to me, giving me a very dirty look. "What will we do now, Bruce?"

"Wait, Bruce Wayne?" the boys suddenly says, halting his escape mid-way the fire escape. Selina and I share a frown.

"Sean Ornelas?"

"Oh no, you know my name now!" the street boy says with a gasp, then quickening his climb up to the roof, and disappears. But obviously, Selina isn't about to let her dream-boy escape that easily, because she pursued, quickly.

* * *

Hours past as Bruce and I strolled through the city to find Selina. I get more anxious each hour passes without finding her. Jim will hurt me so much if I come home with only Bruce. But then my heart makes a happy beat as I see her coming from an alleyway, in Gotham's most dangerous part of town. And it's already getting dark, which makes it all even scarier.

"Selina, there you are," Bruce cries gleefully, hugging her tightly. Selina's face however, didn't turn into a smile. She sighs sadly. "Selina, what happened?"

"I couldn't find him, Bruce," Selina answers, and then drops her face into Bruce's chest, dramatically. I can hear her sob sadly. It makes my heart break, because I know exactly how it feels to be so close to the person you love, and yet feel so far away from that person.

But then, as Bruce tries to sooth her, I see a familiar boy walk across the street and heads over to a 21+ nightclub. I nudge Selina's arm and point over to the nightclub at the end of the street. The smile that beams off her face makes me feel all warm and-

"No time to feel proud about yourself, Ed," Selina says, and the warm feeling subsides. Especially because she grabs Bruce's arm and starts dragging him across the street and up to the nightclub. That's not exactly what I wanted to happen. I have to be quick if I want to stop them.

Luckily I don't have to be that quick because the guard at the door stops them from going in. Which is a little weird, because he just let in a young boy, a few seconds ago. But there's no time for me to question that fact, as I hear Selina say they are with that boy he let in earlier. And then Bruce mentions the boy's name as proof.

"Guys, I'm not really sure if- I start, panting heavily as I stop behind them. The guard eyes us up and down, doubtfully.

"You're with them?"

"Uh, yes, I am but-

"Fine, have a nice night!" and with that, the guard steps aside, letting us in. I really want to pummel the guy for the fact he lets under aged children in, but he's too big for me. And besides, the two kids needed my supervision.

The three of us scope the bright night club for Selina's dream-boy, and Bruce spots him at the bar, pointing it out for Selina, who slowly turned red in the face. Not because she has another daydream, but because there are lots and lots of girls swarming around him. I know also how that feels, because lots and lots of men always swarm around my Kringle.

But, it appears the boy isn't interested in them, says something to them and they leave. Much to Selina's likes. She and Bruce quickly scramble over, and I decide to sit alone at a table, watching them. I mean, I really didn't want to embarrass Selina when she tries her flirts on him.

Bruce sits down onto the seat left of the boy, saying; "Hello." Nothing more, nothing less. That kid really needs to catch up some networking skills. The boy looks over in shock, recognizing Bruce, and about to leave again when Selina suddenly pinches his butt.

"Please Sean, we would love to chat with you," Selina starts, smiling cheeky as she pushes him back to his seat. The boy apparently realizes he has no other choice, and stays, glaring angrily at her hand; "Fine, but can you please stop pinching my butt?"

Selina's eyes turn sad and she lets go, sitting down onto the seat, right to his. Then, Bruce buys them a drink and Sean another drink, and they start to chat. I feel proud and sad at the same time. Proud, because after tonight, Selina might have a boyfriend. Sad, because I'm still single.

* * *

When it is 3 am in the morning, I suddenly realize it maybe might be time to head back to the Manor. I had fallen asleep, but when I woke up, the kids were still there. Surprisingly. Of course I didn't want to embarrass the kids, so I call Bruce on his phone. The boy picks up, and I ask him if they want to head home.

Bruce looks over to me, holding his thumb up and then moves closer to Sean and Selina, whispering something. Obviously Bruce asked the girl what I asked, because she threw a very angry look at me. I shrug, and smile sheepishly.

When Selina looks back to where Sean sat seconds before, the spot was empty. I saw him disappearing through the back door. I sigh relieved, because that would make things a lot easier. The three of us left the nightclub and grab a late night cab, back to Wayne Manor.

The kids skip in excitedly, and Jim comes walking up to me with a scowl. It turns out Alfred hadn't come home yet, so I wasn't in that much trouble, and it was very easy to persuade Jim to be not angry at me. Once I said we had so much time with the three of us, Jim smiles and said everything was fine.

Of course the detective wanted to pay me for my troubles, but I assured him it wasn't a trouble at all. I told him he could count on me again if he needed a babysitter. But then, I had to make myself disappear very fast, because Bullock came from the study, roaring angrily; "How dare you to hook Selina up with that black leather wearing street brat?!"

I quickly spin onto my feet, and sprint as fast as I could back to the cab, ordering the driver to speed off, quickly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Love to hear your thoughts XD**


	5. Sean's 1st time at Wayne Manor (POV Jim)

**Hi, new update:D Thank you so much for your feedback at the previous chapter. Yes, it was pretty nice of Ed to hook Selina up with Sean. Also, I think this chapter will be a lot longer than the other once's, and it has Sean in it again. Though, he doesn't say much, but that's because the chapters are from the adults point of view, which makes it harder to make individual conversations.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sean's first time at Wayne Manor**

 **(Jim's point of view)**

It didn't take long for Bullock to bring home a stray as well, in the form of Ivy Pepper. Not that my partner liked her so much, but because he knew how much Selina hated the girl. And Bullock really wanted to get payback for the stack of toilet papers she keeps carrying out his bathroom.

His first attempt to stop Selina's antics was quite shocking to me and Alfred. I was sitting in the garden that day, enjoying the warm sun when suddenly Alfred bellowed; "Mr. Bullock! What on earth are you doing?!"

Of course, I didn't know what my partner was up to but I figured he just stomped in with dirty shoes, because Alfred seemed to freak out just like that when it comes to dirty shoes on his fresh polished floors. Just when I closed my eyes again, I heard Selina screaming; "Alfred, save me!"

My heart froze. Never, in my entire life, I had heard a girl scream with so much fear. I jump up from my garden launcher and rushed through the patio doors back inside. What I found there was quite shocking.

Bullock, my partner, sat on the couch and had Selina flopped out onto his lap. He was trying to spank her while she squirmed, wiggled and screamed her lungs out. Alfred kept a tight hold on the hand Bullock wanted to use.

"Let go!" Bullock pants heavily as he tries to free his hand and keep control on Selina with the other. Selina kept screaming like a kitten in pain. I saw Bruce, standing in the doorway, shaking in fear. "It's not bad at all! She has to learn not to mess with my toilet paper!"

I really had to do something because Bruce was on the brink of crying. I quickly grabbed Selina around her waist, put her back on her own feet and she ran off in fear. Bullock still tried an attempt to hit her with a rolled up TV guide, but she was too fast.

After that, Bruce quickly scurried after Selina, and we had a heated discussion with Bullock about the topic; spanking. Which, Bullock didn't win, so he had to come up with another plan, and that was bringing in, Ivy Pepper.

Selina wasn't a happy camper and acted like a jealous cat, for weeks. Every time we had to step between the two girls, because if either of them came too close to Bruce, the other one snapped and a fight ensued.

One day it was so bad we had to call a doctor. She was so beautiful, and her name was Doctor Lee Thomkins. But that's beside the point. She wasn't here for me, she was here for the two, badly wounded girls.

Of course, the "lovely" doctor wanted to know how Ivy got the scratch marks, and Selina the bite marks, but the girls started to scream and shout again, not to mention tried to attack one and another again, so it was up to Bruce to explain.

"Well," Bruce started with a slight blush on his face. "Ivy asked me if I've ever kissed a girl. So, I said no." Bruce looks away as he's embarrassed about his confession in a room full of people.

"Yes, and then "Miss boy-stealer" here came in, kissed Bruce before I could, and stated proudly she stole Bruce's first kiss!" Ivy scowled as she shot a very hateful glare at the girl I was holding, Selina Kyle.

"Who do you call; "boyfriend-stealer", you crazy plant-freak!" Selina barked back, and Ivy should have been so lucky that I was holding the street girl at that time, otherwise she might have earned a few more scratches. Or maybe worse, she might have lost her eyes.

"Who do you call, "crazy plant freak", you overgrown street cat!" Bullock bellowed as he stomped into the room. Alfred had been so stupid to call him and told him about the girls fight. "Never touch my little girl, ever again, or I'm going to give you that spank I wanted to give you for the past few weeks!"

Ivy skipped up to Bullock and wrapped her arms around my angry partner, and Miss Thompkins eyes grew wide when she heard Bullock's threat. At that point, I was a little scared she would call child care and take all three kids away. Luckily for us, she didn't.

A few days later, it was my turn to pick up the kids from school, and as they scurried to my car with guilt all over their faces, I know the roof at Wayne Manor will collapse once again, as soon Bullock and Alfred will come home.

They are extremely politely, all the way back to the manor, and that makes me even more suspiciously. As soon we entered Wayne Manor property, the kids jumped from the still driving car and run up to the mailbox. Selina tackled Ivy, and the two girls start a fight on the lawn while Bruce rushes to the mailbox, opens it and takes out the stack of mail.

The two girls stop their fighting, crawl back to their feet and follow Bruce to the manor, who flips anxiously through the stack of mail while the girls shout out of impatience. Where they are looking for, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they do.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Bruce says to calm down the girls. Selina swings the front door open so they can enter while Bruce resumes checking the mail. "Junk! Junk!" the young boy says as he throws the two envelopes over his shoulder, and resumes doing that as he says; "Credit card bill, letter from grandma, more junk!"

I pick them up from the floor and stroll into the study, just in time to see Bruce sit down on the couch, while Ivy settles herself beside him, and Selina stomps with her dirty boots onto the cough and sits down onto the back of the couch, her legs wrapped around Bruce's neck.

"Just find the progress report, will yah?" Ivy says, trying to take the remaining envelopes from Bruce's hands. "I need to know if I'm failing before dad gets home."

"Dad?" I hear Selina ask with a scoff, as I take their school bags, totally abandoned by them on the floor. "Since when do you call, Bullock, dad?"

"Since the day he protected me from you?" Ivy spits. "Remember, it was the same day you stole Bruce's first kiss, that should have been mine first kiss! Anyway, I need to practice a lie, so I can look him in the eye."

Selina rolls her eyes, and taps Bruce on his head, impatiently; "Mrs Jennings allowed me to draw on my progress report. Look for an envelope with the drawing of a cat, ripping Ivy Pepper apart!"

Ivy throws a offensive look at Selina, who in her turn throws back a grin. Bruce however, finally found the reports and spread them out in his hands like a hand fan, showing it to them. There are only three of them, but there are at least eight of them. I wonder why that is.

"Kids, if you studied like we told you to, you wouldn't be in this sad, sad predicament," I say, throwing a very, disappointed look at the threesome. Bruce takes out an envelope and hands it to me, saying with a smirk; "You have one too, but from the GCPD, by the looks of it."

I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment, and quickly snatch it from Bruce's hand. Selina grins; "Who is in a sad, sad predicament now, huh? By the looks of it, you're going to lose your job."

"No, I won't lose my job!" I say between clenched teeth, quickly turn on my heels and mutter to the kids I will make tea for when Alfred and Bullock returns. I hear Selina laugh in the background as she says something about the two adults and needing something far more stronger for when they show them the reports. She could be right about that, so I grab beer instead.

While I do that, I hear the kids start another fight. Selina wants to know where Bruce fails in, but the young billionaire protects himself and his report with something that sound like a fire poke, clashing to another fire poke.

"Get back! Get back!" Bruce shouts dangerously at the two girls as I enter back into the study. I was right about the pokes. They were sword fighting with it. I slump my head in my hands.

"Fine, let the kid have his privacy," Selina says, rolling her eyes as she puts her poke away. Bruce smiles relieved, turns around and walks off slowly as Selina says; "I have better things to do… GET HIM!"

Bruce, not aware of the attack, gets ambushed by the girls and Ivy snatches the report from the boy's hand, crying with glee; "And the winner is…." Selina makes a drum roll with her hands on the coffee table as Ivy scans her eyes through the note, announcing; "PE?"

"How do you fail, PE?!" Selina gasps in shock, staring at the red blushing boy, who's about to scurry from the room in awkwardness. Selina bellows; "Even a kid with hooks for hands will pass PE!"

"It says his problem is, R.O.P.E," Ivy adds, reading the note again. At that point, I feel so sorry for Bruce. But apparently not sorry enough, because I still don't intervene. Or maybe I'm too shocked to intervene. I mean, I never met a kid who can't climb a rope, until now.

"You can't climb a rope?" I ask, slowly stepping closer to the boy, staring at him sympathetically. Bruce looks up, his eyes getting wet a little as he nods.

"Even that kid with hooks for hands can climb a rope!" Selina grumbles, flopping back into the couch, as she shakes her head disappointed.

"Yeah, well, if I had hooks for hands, I could climb it too!" Bruce suddenly spits at the two girls, making me awe-stricken. I didn't know he had it in him. "Let's see how much of a genius you two are!"

Bruce snatches the remaining envelopes from Selina's hands and starts flipping through them as he reads the name on it; "Miss Pepper, Miss Kyle, Miss Kyle, Miss Kyle, Miss Kyle, Miss Kyle, Miss Kyle!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Selina snaps as she takes one of her cats onto her lap. How she got them inside, I can't really remember.

"No, you are failing six classes!" Bruce says in shock. "I think that's a new record." Ivy laughs, and I slap my forehead. How could one single student, fail six classes at the same time. Does she even attend classes, I wonder.

Selina opens her mouth to say something witty, but then the sound of car wheels squeak on the pavement outside, and they absolutely know what that means. Alfred and Bullock have returned.

The three kids almost trip over their own feet as they start tidy-up the study, put a nice soft pillow in Bullock's armchair, and grab some cans of beer from the kitchen. I start to wonder if they think they only need to bribe Bullock, but then Selina ushers her cats out through the secret passages so Alfred won't see or trip on them, and kicks her dirty boots off, tossing them out the patio doors.

"Hurry, they are almost here!" Ivy says as she peeks through the window. Selina quickly sweeps the dirt that had come off her boot under the carpet, Bruce combs his hair neatly, and even starts an attempt on combing Selina's hair, but sadly enough the comb breaks.

"Hiya, Alfred, Bullock," Selina yips and darts up to them, hugging them tightly. "Whatever you two find out in the next minutes, don't be too angry and keep in mind, I love you!" The two adults look at me, and I smile sheepishly as I hand them the pile of envelopes.

"Get off of me!" Bullock roars, then spotting the envelopes; "Ah, progress report day." Bullock flops happily into his warm, soft armchair and glances at the five cans of beers on the coffee table. "What, only five? Selina, get me another beer!"

Alfred grumbles something, takes the cans of beers and pushes Selina onto the couch before she could obey Bullock. "I'll make us some tea, shall I?" Alfred strolls out.

I sit down beside the kids on the couch as Alfred is making tea in the kitchen. Bullock however, can't wait to start opening the envelopes. He's been looking forward to this all week, because he then finally could bark at them and blow down their self- a steam. If that is even possible for some of them.

Bullock grins; "Shall I start by age, or stupidity?"

Selina slowly rises up to her feet and says softly; "It's only fair we start…. From shortest to tallest!" and with that, she grabs the shrubs of Bruce's neck and pulls him up to his feet. Bruce looks like a deer in the headlights.

"What will it be for Bruce Wayne?" Bullock ponders loud enough so Alfred will hear it too, who just strolled inside with the tea. Bullock opens the envelope and reads; "PE?"

Alfred drops the tray with the tea cups in shock, and Bruce sighs; "Oh, crap!" Alfred's eyes grow even wider and shouts; "Language, Master Bruce!" Then, he starts picking up the broken tea cups; "Is it the, em, shower thing again?"

"He' can't climb a rope," Selina snorts, trying to hide a fit of laughter. Bruce throws a stink-eye at her.

"What! You can't climb a rope!" Bullock guffaws loudly.

Bruce folds his arms and tries to size himself up as he says; "So, I'm sure there are things you can't.

"Yes, matter of fact, there is. I can't believe Bruce Wayne can't climb a rope!" Bullock laughs again. Then, clearing his throat as he sees Alfred's angry eyes; "Move on, with my sweet little Ivy. Awe, your old friend science and failure together again." (he had seen some of her other old progress reports)

"But not for long," Ivy states proudly as she sits down onto the armrest of Bullock's armchair. "The teacher said I could bring up my grade by doing an extra credit project."

"Really, and what would that be?" Alfred stares at Ivy, suspiciously.

Ivy stands up from the armrest and lingers closer to Alfred and helps him with picking up the broken cups and teapot, saying; "It's called; quantum mechanics and study of particles in the dual nature of light."

"See, my little girl is going to be a rocket scientist," Bullock gloats as Ivy sits back on the couch, sticking her tongue out to Selina. We all stare at Bullock, highly doubting the career job Bullock had in mind for Ivy. Though, she might if she decided to start nursing plants in space.

"And then, Jim's little girl, Selina the cat-brat!" Bullock grins and rips one of the envelopes, open. "Whoa, it has a lovely drawing of an vicious cat trying to kill-

Bullock swallows the rest of his sentence as he realizes the girl on it is Ivy. Bullock throws a very angry look at her, and then resumes opening the envelope, reading the note; "And ironically, you're failing art! Also, the art teacher wants to put you in a anger management class because you attacked a girl that looked at Bruce."

"What? I'm going to scratch that girl's eyes out for telling on me," Selina spits angrily, bending her tea spoon, viciously.

"Or, you try harder in school," Bullock suggests. It's best I don't describe the next look Selina throws at my lackadaisical partner, because it's very horrible. Also, it makes me ponder to take her teacher's advice and put her in anger management class.

"So, I guess the rest is all bills?" Alfred says, nodding at the remaining envelopes in Bullock's hands. I smile, sheepishly. Bullock and Alfred look at the pile with a frown, and we all look at Selina.

"Okay, fine!" Selina says in defeat and jumps up to her feet. "I'm failing algebra as well. But come on, when will I be using algebra in my life?"

"That's true," we all say in sync as we nod. Selina grins, finding more courage as she thinks we won't punish her for not attending school classes.

"Also, I'm failing biology, mat, Spanish class and drama!"

"What?!" Bullock and Alfred both gasp in shock, and slowly their faces turn murderous. Selina sees it and purrs; "You remember what I said earlier? I really love you, and to prove it I'm going to the kitchen and dish those; "World's greatest surrogate parents" mugs I made you."

"You're failing all those classes, we can't ignore that!" Alfred bellows angrily as he blocks her way from escaping out.

"Sure you can!" Selina smirks. "Ignoring stuff is easy, I do it all the time. Watch!" And with that, Selina looks away like nothing is going on, and even whistles a casual tune as she lingers herself through the study.

Just when she thinks she can bolt around Alfred, the butler steps in her way and grabs her sleeve, stopping her; "You're starting to take school serious, from now on, Miss Kyle!"

"Why are you singling me out?" Selina whines, flopping herself back onto the couch, sadly. "I'm so going to break your mug, because you are so mean!"

"I'm not singling you out, Miss Kyle!" Alfred rubs the sides of his head, tiredly.

I nod agreed, and add; "We are mad at all of you!" The kids drop their heads, sadly.

"Yes, because if you all wind up in summer school, I can't take you on the trip to the lake," Bullock roars, swaying his fist madly at them. "And I at least need two of you to get the boat in the water!"

* * *

A few hours later we sit in the garden as the kids are inside. We made an agreement with the kids. They weren't allowed to do something fun, until they did their homework. So, since Bruce was top at the class with science, he had to help Ivy with her homework. Since Ivy was top of the class with biology, she had to help Selina with her biology homework, and since Selina was top of the class at PE, she had to help Bruce with climbing a rope.

As Alfred and I sit there, and Bullock is in the kitchen to grab a beer, a young, black leather wearing street boy comes sneaking across the lawn, and suddenly halts if he spots us, sitting in front of the study patio doors.

"Can we help you?" I ask with a smile, thinking it maybe might be the mail boy, or some other courier.

The boy darts his eyes around anxiously, and then says; "I'm here for Selina Kyle!" Alfred eyes the boy, suspiciously.

"She's inside," I reply, nodding my head to the patio doors. "She's making homework, so make it brief."

The boy nods with a smile and quickly rushes past us, inside the Manor. Inside we can hear Selina squeal, excitedly. Alfred and I frown.

"Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Well, an acquaintance is owing me a favor and he lets me borrow his sauna for this afternoon. Are you interested in joining me?"

Alfred almost chokes on his tea when he hears that, and I quickly scramble up from my garden launcher, rushing inside where Selina was about to say yes on the offer. I look at the books, and back to Selina. Then, her face turns sadly.

"I'm sorry Sean, I can't." Selina sits back onto the couch. "I promised to make homework first." Sean's eyes turn sad too, but nods understandably. "But, you know what, there is something you can do for me. Bruce is failing PE, and after I made my biology homework I have to teach him climb a rope. So, if you can do that while I'm busy with Ivy, we can go afterwards."

Sean looks at Selina, about to reject her offer, but then she beams a very sweet smile at the street boy and I can see him melt, just like that. The boy grins, nods, and disappears through the doors to find Bruce.

"Well, Ivy, give me a quick update of today, and I'll be off," Selina purrs. Ivy however, looks very doubtfully. She knows well enough that it's not easy to learn Selina something in a matter of minutes.

I sit back with Alfred, and Bullock joins as well, with his beer and snacks. Inside, it isn't quiet for long. Only five minutes later, Selina started to shout insults to Ivy for being a bad teacher, and Ivy threw horrible names at Selina for being a bad student. They parted ways, as the usual enemies they always were.

Meanwhile, a few meters away from us, the street boy taught Bruce how to climb a rope, which he had attached onto a tree branch. When Bullock sees the kid, his face turns red in rage. Lucky enough, I was fast enough to stop my partner from doing something he won't regret at all.

Bullock roars something to the kid, sways his fist angrily and then sits down again. You know, I'm more the 'give-them-the-benefit-of-the-doubt' kinda man, but Alfred is different with that. Just like Bullock, Alfred also keeps his eyes locked on the street boy. They look like two hawks, ready to attack the kid when's needed.

Because the only other two adults in this Manor are grumpy company at the moment, I rise up from my garden launcher and head over to the two boys. Maybe that will also calm down "Sid and Nancy" (you decide who is who), as they see the street boy won't do harm to Bruce when I'm around them.

"How are you doing?" I ask, standing still beside Sean and look up to Bruce who's hanging down the rope, his feet barely hitting the ground. Bruce pants and let's go.

"Where do we need ropes for when we have ladders?" Bruce asks, and the street boy rolls his eyes. It's a little weird to keep calling him "Street boy", so I introduce myself to him and I find out his name is Sean Ornelas.

Sean turns back to Bruce and says with a cheeky grin; "You know, there's a trick for climbing ropes."

"Really?" Bruce asks with a smile as he thinks Sean is letting him in on a super-secret trick, that no one else knows.

Sean keeps his mysterious grin on his face as he says; "Yes, just grip… and pull. Grip….and pull!"

"That's what I've been doing!" Bruce says, hanging his head down defeated. "Not to be mean, but you have no idea what it's like to be in a blended family like this. I mean, they are girls but they even can climb a stupid rope, and they don't go through the humiliation of being the last one picked in a gym team. I think I will just give up and accept the F. That way, I feel a little like Ivy and Selina. They both going to fail as well."

Sean and I stare pitiful at Bruce's back as he strolls back into the manor. His head down sadly. Then Sean turns to face me and says; "You know, no offence, but you three suck as parents!"

"What did I do?" I ask, bamboozled.

"It's not what you did!" Sean spits as he stomps off and back into the manor, shouting as he walks through the patio doors; "It's what you didn't do! Every parent knows that you have to boost up a kid's self-a steam and not let them give up, accept an F so they fail gym!"

* * *

A few hours later I stroll with a laundry basket underneath my arm through the bedrooms hallway, and up to the stairs where Selina walks up, sighing deeply like her life is so heavy. Okay, maybe it is because she is failing most of her classes.

That's when I remember Sean's words, and I think he has a point, so I set down the laundry basket and sit down at the top of the stairs, telling Selina to sit with me. She rolls her eyes, but sits down anyway.

"Look, Selina, there's no reason to be depressed. If you study a little harder and-

"Look, no offence, cop, but do you really think I walk around with a long, sad face because I'm failing those classes?" I stare at her stupefied as she keeps gagging a lot of words at me. "I don't care about school, or that I fail. But the thing that is bugging me is, is that I want to spend an afternoon with Sean in a sauna, but I can't because you and those other two idiots set up this stupid "Make your homework first" rule."

It takes a while before my brains translated all of that, but I finally clear my throat and say; "Yes, well, stupid rule or not. It stays!"

Selina makes an angry "ugh", stands back onto her feet and stomps off through the hallway and up to Ivy's bedroom door. I stand up as well, peer into the hallway Selina went to see what she's up to, and see she's knocking the door, politely.

It doesn't take long for Ivy to open; "Yes, what do you want?" Ivy's head pokes around the corner of the door, that she keeps open far enough to peer through.

"Hey, Ivy," I hear Selina say with a butter-sweet voice. "I really like to patch things up with you. I shouldn't have called you a stupid tutor."

I smile to myself, grab the laundry basket and stroll down the stairs. Who says that problems don't solve on its own? To me, it looks like Selina finally realized she needed the little red haired girl, as much as she needed her.

I put the laundry into the laundry machine, and head back to Alfred and Bullock, who both stare amused to Bruce, who had returned to the rope and looked at it, like he was battling with himself whether to take the fail or not.

Bruce grabs the rope, and starts to pull. The only problem is, he's not getting up. But it's the effort that counts. Bullock says proudly; "You know what, we are great parents. With that brilliant rule of ours, they finally realize we won't accept failure."

"I think you are right about that, partner," I say, taking my tea to drink it. Bullock takes a sip from his beer, and Alfred nibbles on a cookie, gloating.

It didn't take long before we realized we cheered too soon, and that's when Selina comes charging down the stairs and pops up in front of us, seconds later. Her face is dripping with anger.

"Why didn't anyone of you told me, Sean is up in Ivy's bedroom?!" she barks in anger, placing her hands into her hips as she stares down at us, one at the time.

"Well, we thought it would be funny if you found out yourself," Bullock laughs, ignoring the very angry look Selina bores into him. "And guess what, it is funny!" My lackadaisical partner bursts into an uproarious laughter.

Suddenly, quick footsteps come down the stairs and we hear them approaching us from behind, through the study. We see Selina's eyes fill with pure rage. A few seconds later, Ivy pops up in front of us, in her bikini top.

"There you are, little backstabber!" Selina roars. "Now you will tell me, why is Sean in your bedroom?" Then Selina realizes Ivy is wearing nothing but her pants and her bikini top, and shouts as a vein on the side of her head starts to throb; "Where is your shirt?!"

"Excuse me," Ivy says sweetly to Alfred, who still looks like he's not over the shock yet. Ivy also takes no notice of Selina's questions. "Sean really likes a cold drink, because he's so HOT!"

Selina's eyes start to fill with murderous rage as Ivy zooms her face close to Selina's, and screams the "HOT" word in her face with a cue grin. Bullock taps Alfred on the arm and says; "You know, I got to tell you, every now and then I meet a nice girl and want to start a family of my own. And then I see this!"

Bullock rises up to his feet as he throws a 'you-know-what-I'm-trying-to-say-here-right?' look at us. Then he heads inside, leaving us to deal with the two fighting girls. There is a lot of scratching and biting, and we even had to duck as one of Selina's boots came flying toward us, missing Ivy's face by an inch.

"I have to get back to my room!" Ivy exclaims with glee as she finally freed herself from Selina's nails. "You know why? Because my tutor in there, is so HOT!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Why? Because it makes you realize you could have been with a HOT street boy in a HOT sauna?"

Ivy dashes off and Selina pursued, with pure murderous, heated rage. Alfred slumps his head down tiredly as we hear the both of them scramble up the stairs, through the hallway, and the shutting door of Ivy's bedroom.

It appears Ivy had shut it in time, because it doesn't take long before Selina returns through the study and flies past us with a red face. Bruce, still standing by the rope, gets knocked out of the way. I frown confused as Selina starts to climb up the rope. But then I realize why she's doing that.

The thing is, Sean had tied the rope around a tree branch, and it happens to be the exact same tree that grows in front of Ivy's bedroom window. We really need to get it away before Bruce manages to climb a rope and gets ideas. But that's for later. Right now, our hearts fill with another fear. And that's Selina, climbing up the rope like an agile kitten.

We see Ivy's head pop up in front of the window, quickly shutting her curtains. Not that, that stops Selina. Agile, the young girl climbs up onto the balcony, pulls the rope in and uses the knot at the bottom of the rope to smash down Ivy's bedroom window.

"I hate you, you little red haired monster!" Selina roars right after she had jumped through the broken window. We hear Ivy scream, and Sean's bellows to get Selina calm. Right now we feel so much sorry for the street boy, but not sorry enough to help him. After all, who wants to be in a room with an angry cat, and plant girl? Not me.

After what looked twenty minutes, Selina came through the broken window again, her clothes covered with blood. Later we learn it's not hers. Agile she jumps down the balcony, telling Sean to follow. Sean comes through the window as well, looks one more time inside, and then leaps after Selina.

Selina comes skipping up to us. She has bite marks all over her hands, and scratch marks on her face. Sean shows up behind her, and Selina takes Sean's hand into hers and purrs; "You know, Sean, forget the sauna. Right now I need a hot shower!"

We look at Selina, skipping into the manor again. You know what, maybe Sean is right after all. As parents, we suck big time. I mean, we allow them to fight, fail at classes, skip classes, and not to mention, let them break a window.

"SEAN, ARE YOU COMING? I NEED SOMEONE TO WASH MY BACK!" Sean skips inside, excitedly.

Yes, we are terrible parents, but not so terrible we let our under aged foster daughter take a shower with a street boy. Alfred and I, quickly charge after the young street boy.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of it? Let me know by reviews:D**

 **Okay, so, I was wondering, do you want to see more chapters written from Nygma's point of view? I just like to know. also, do you want him as babysitter, or does he has to move into Wayne Manor?**


	6. Ivy turns into a villain (POV Bullock)

**Chapter 6: Ivy turns into a villain**

 **(Bullock's point of view)**

Today I had Wayne Manor all to myself. Well, not completely to myself, because I still had to babysit Ivy and the crazy cat-girl because Alfred and Jim had to be out town with Bruce. So, normally I wouldn't agree to let that cat-girl have a date with the loose cannon ball they call Sean Ornelas, but if that means I could have a quiet night with my darling step-daughter Ivy, I didn't dare to say no.

Okay, maybe there was another reason involved as well. That crazy Catmonster threatened me. She said she would ask Jim nicely - because that stupid girl knows that she's Jim's favorite and can't say no to her - if Sean could have permission to move into Wayne Manor.

Of course I wanted to smack her butt for threatening me, but I knew she would tell Jim if I did. So, either she had to have my permission for dating the street boy, or have the street boy life at Wayne Manor, permanently. I went with the date option.

Yes, I know Sean Ornelas is the kid of my five year old case, but having another street child to take care for, is just crazy. I mean, Selina is already bad enough on her own. And Sean is just like her. If he was more like Ivy, sweet and tender, than it would have been a yes. But he's not, he's like Selina, and one Selina is already more than enough.

Anyway, they are a date now to watch the latest James Bond movie, and I'm having the manor for myself with my dear stepdaughter, Ivy. We are playing chess. Not that I can play chess, but Ivy likes it.

It's slowly getting half past ten, and I look repeatedly at my watch. They told me the movie would be finished by 9pm, so I told them to come back to the manor straight after the movie. But, totally not a surprise to me, they aren't home yet. Alfred will terribly hurt me if he finds out I let her venture the streets after ten in the evening.

"Dad?" I hear Ivy say, pulling me back from my thoughts. Isn't that sweet, she calls me dad. I look up, and she says as she points at the chess board; "It's your move."

"Ah, yes," I reply with an excusing grin and start staring at the chess board again. The pieces look all the same too me, and I don't have a clue which one to move, or to where. I lift one up and set it down again, dully.

"Check mate!" Ivy cries with glee as she moves one of her pieces toward mine, and then I see I'm totally surrounded. How did she do that? Ivy yawns behind her hand politely and stands up, telling me she's having an early night in because she wants to be out early to check over her biology notes. Clearly they are having a test tomorrow.

I nod and smile, still staring a little bamboozled at the chess board. "Oh, dad, can you ask Selina to move to her room, quietly?"

I nod again, and then stare at my watch again and grumble angrily; "She better be home soon, otherwise I will give her the spanking she deserves. It will be so hard she will be unconscious for a week, and have amnesia about what happened!"

"Well, you know how stupid Selina is," Ivy says, smiling at me from the study doorway. "She probably still stares at the screen and wonder why the people are so big."

I nod agreed, laughing as she disappears into the hallway and heads up the stairs. I can hear her bedroom door, closing. Absently I start setting up the chess board again to start on a game with myself as I wait for the two brats to come home. I was so caught up in my own game; I hadn't heard the front door open, or closing again.

"Be careful, that chess set could be a device to take over the world." I jolt up my head and turn to the study door, noticing the two brats I was waiting for. They were lowered down to the floor and peeked around the corner of the doorway. They have an equal grin on their faces.

Then, suddenly, the both of them sprint and somersault across the floor and come to halt behind the study couch. I watch at them for another two minutes as they poke their heads up and stare at the chess set as they are waiting for it to explode.

"Why are you so late?!" I bark angrily as I rise up to my feet and the two kids do the same. Cat-brat skips from behind the couch up to me while plastering a sweet smile on her face.

"Sorry, but we really wanted to be back earlier. It's just; Sean wanted to wait until everything was finished. The film, the credits, his mega bucket of popcorn, and his mammoth sized Slurpee drink."

"Yeah, well, we pay for it, didn't we?" Sean asks with a grin, still standing behind the couch, like he wanted to use the thing for protection in case I might want to attack him because he brought his date home late. You know what; I should attack him for that.

Luckily for him, I didn't. I just slapped my forehead and grumbled; "Even then, you could have been home by 9.45! You're still more than an hour late!" Cat-brat opens her mouth to make another stupid excuse, but I cut her off; "You know what, I don't need your silly excuses. Turn your butt around and off to bed!"

Cat-brat looks at me, and then to street-brat, and back to me. I can sense she wants to ask something. "What?!"

"Well, you see, it's already half past eleven, and it's dark and dangerous out there, and I assume you don't want me to tell Jim or Alfred you've been irresponsible and send a poor street boy back-

"Fine! Street-brat can use the couch, but just for tonight!" I spit annoyed. Cat-brat screams with glee and skips up to Sean, wrapping her arms around him tightly as they start making out in the study room. I roll my eyes aggravated, grab her around her waist and order her to head upstairs, quietly. She does, but not before planting another deep kiss on Sean's lips. I'm telling you, that kid gets more action in one night than me.

Cat-brat heads upstairs, and the street brat somersaults over the back of the couch and lands on both feet beside me, smirking wildly. I stare at the kid blankly, and ask; "Did you guys shut the front door?" The kid shakes his head, still smirking.

There is a brief pause and I pierce my eyes in his, trying to send him the message about the tiny hint in my previous question. The kid's eyes dart from left to right, like he's trying to force his brain to figure what I want, but sadly enough, it didn't reach his brains, and I scowl; "Well, shut it then!"

The kid's eyes dart again from left to right, trying process my order. Then, he nods and turns to leave the study and shut the front door. Either that kid is pretending to be stupid in order to irk me, or Selina needs a better taste in man.

I head upstairs to take some sheets from one of the guest rooms. Of course I could also give him one of the guest rooms, but if I did that, the kid might find it comfortable and will never leave.

As I stroll down the hallway and pass my darling Ivy's bedroom, I can hear her arguing with someone inside. I thought she slept by now. When I hear the irritating voice that belongs to Cat-brat, I knew why Ivy was awake. That crazy girl must have woken her up, even despite I try telling her not to.

Anyway, as parent I know it's not advised to eavesdrop on your children, but I'm a terrible parent anyway, so why should I take those silly parental advise? Also, since this chapter is written from my point of view, you guys might like to know what's going on between them as well, right? Eavesdropping will make things easier.

"Ivy, all I want is to borrow your extra pair of school uniform!" Cat-brat shouts. "I would wear mine, but I gave it to Sean so he can sniff at it and miss me when I'm not with him."

I slap my forehead as I have my ear pressed against the door. I imagine my sweet Ivy is rolling her eyes as well, and she replies; "Selina, I'm eleven years old, you are thirteen. I'm pretty sure you won't fit into it."

"Wait, do I sense a small hint of insult?" Cat-brat spits angrily. "You better not call me fat, creepy plant freak!"

"Don't call me creepy plant freak!" my sweetheart spits back, and I can hear her walking across the room. "Maybe you're not fat for it, but you will damage it in some way, like you did with my white shirt. You washed it with Jim's red jumper, after you used it as a dishcloth first!"

"Well, didn't you say pink is your most favorite color?"

I roll my eyes. Everyone knows that's not Ivy's favorite color, and Ivy screams; "It's not! Green, is my favorite color!" I can hear her stomp her foot down. "Also, not to mention, you broke my new pair of shoes. I told you your feet were bigger than mine, but you couldn't listen and had to wear them! Result, your toes went straight through the front!"

"Yeah, well, that was meant to happen. Sean finds my toes cute, so I turned your shoes into sandals. Also, Sean was very much stocked when he saw it. Now, he loves my toes even more!"

I can hear Ivy growl angrily; "You won't borrow anything from now on! You can't borrow by uniform because you also wouldn't let me borrow your diamond earrings last week!"

"Yeah, dah, because they are mine, and not for borrow!" Cat-brat says, and I can hear Ivy walk back to her bed. "Fine, do wat you want, Ivy. But trust me when I say this, you will come around and lend me the school uniform."

"And why is that? You know what, never mind, just leave and don't try to keep me awake all night. I need to be on my best for the biology test tomorrow!"

"Ugh, yeah, that stupid biology test. I think I will skip it and hang out with Sean all day! I mean, watching movies with Sean is so much more entertaining than school. I mean, you really have to see this new James Bond movie Sean and I saw tonight, and-"

Ivy grunts; "Can you please stop talking about Sean and leave me alone?!"

"No, I won't stop talking about Sean, because I know how jealous it makes you. You can't stand I have a relationship with an actual human instead of a plant!"

"That's it, get out!" I know that's my cue to leave, because then the door opens and I quickly scramble away behind a wall, out of sight. Then, I hear Ivy's bedroom light turn on and off, repeatedly. "What are you doing?!"

Cat-brat laughs; "So sorry, I have this control freak thing and always have to turn the lights off, ten times!"

"Well, if you studied your math a little better, you could actually count and knew that was only nine times!" Ivy snarls back. That's my girl. Cat-brat turns the lights on and off for another time and leaves.

I watch her prancing up to her room, and as she's out of sight I slip into Ivy's room. I can hear her sob, softly. We talk for a moment until she's calmed down again, and then I leave again to get blankets for our guest.

As I stroll into the study, I can see it's empty. Then I hear noises coming from the kitchen, and I quickly scramble over, finding our guest in there with Ed. Yes, that loony bird with his stupid riddles lives with us now too. I won't bother you with the boring details on how that happened.

"Ah, detective! I'm making hot coco for our guest," Ed says, and the street brat waves at me like I'm on the other side of the house. I scowl at him to get his butt of the kitchen chair and start turning the couch into a temporarily bed. The kid nods and leaves. "Detective, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fed up with that Cat-brat. She made my Ivy upset, again!" I growl, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sit down at the kitchen table. "Also, it seems she wants to skip a class to hang out with her so called boyfriend."

Ed nods understanding, and asks; "Ah, that reminds me, how did Selina like her first date?"

"Well, according to Ivy, Cat-brat likes the movie better than school. I really need to find something to make her think otherwise!" Then, it hits me.

"Here's your hot coco, kid!" I smirk, and hand the street boy a beer mug full of it. "Sweet dreams, kid!" I stroll out the room but turn in the doorway, watching the kid gulp his coco down. My plan is working fine.

* * *

"AAH! MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF!"

Cat-brat comes running down the stairs in her pyjamas, screaming her head off while circling through the room. That's when she sees me sitting on the couch, wearing a tuxedo. She stops and stares at me; "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Ah, you noticed," I say with a blank stare. "I find that really surprising, because normally you are not an observant one. I bought this tux at my last mission in Singapore."

Cat-girl frowns; "What?"

"That reminds me…" I say, taking no notice of her confused frown and bend down to the floor to take something from underneath the couch; "Here is the detonation of the nuclear bomb!"

I toss the thing at her before standing onto my feet and check my hair in the wall mirror. Cat-brat eyes the thing worriedly, and then asks with a stupid look on her face; "What are you talking about?" Then, suddenly getting it, but not really; "Ah I get it! This is your idea of a joke because Sean returned me home late. Okay, ha-ha, very funny!"

I turn to face her, and stare at her blankly as she fold her arms, and keeps blabbing something I don't really pay attention to. Then, Ed walks into the room, wearing a long white lab coat and carrying a briefcase in his hand.

"Nygma, normally I wouldn't say it, but I'm so glad to see you," Cat-brat says sweetly and turns to my lab assistant. "Can you tell Bullock here to stop fooling around and drive me to school?!"

"I thought you were going to take that back in one piece!" Ed says, taking no notice of what Cat-brat said. She stares at us, agape. My lab assistant snatches the detonator from Cat-brat's hands and sways with it in front of my face.

"Sorry, I had some trouble with Gold Tooth," I reply blankly, and continue; "He bit his teeth into it, and refused to let go. This is the results." I hand my lab assistant a golden denture.

Cat-brat looks at me in disgust, and then spits angrily; "That's enough! Stop messing with my head!" Then, she starts spinning around on her feet and asks, "Wait, where is Sean?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to debrief her," I say softly to my lab assistant. Ed nods understanding, and then drops his eyes to the floor, sadly. "Well, I better do it now then, shall I?" Ed nods again and hands me a video tape, which I hand over to Cat-brat, immediately. "You'll better see it for yourself."

Cat-brat looks at me, frowning, but takes the video tape and puts it into the VCR. She turns it on, and Ivy's face pops into screen, talking with a Russian accent, as she strokes the coat of Cat-brats cat, Alfred JR; "Ello, Cat! Are you looking for someone?"

Cat-brat's face turns angry, and spits; "Ivy, what are you doing with my Alfred JR?!"

"Ah, don't you worry about this silly cat. If I were you, I should be worried about your boyfriend!" The camera zooms in onto the street boy, lying stretched out onto a table. Straps are keeping him in place as one of Ivy's goons tickles him with feathers underneath his bare feet.

The camera zooms back to Ivy; "I will exchange your cat, and boyfriend, in return for your diamond earrings. I know they are yours, and I know they are not for borrow, but you don't want your poor Sean-y to suffer, right?"

The screen turns black, indicating there isn't anything more on it. Cat-brat's face turns so murderous, I get a little scared. "That plant-freak has some nerve! Kidnapping my boyfriend! Also, how did she manage to do that? Sean is far more stronger than her, and-

"Yes, well, obviously she had goons enough to help her transport the street boy," I say quickly, cutting her waterfall of words off. "You know what, Ed? It looks like I have another mission."

"Yes, you're quite right, Agent Harvey! I've just invented a few new gadgets which might help you with your mission," Ed says ecstatic and drops the briefcase he was holding the entire time onto the coffee table, opening it quickly. Then, Ed holds up his so called gadget, and cries with glee; "This looks like a simple flower, but in moments of danger, ask the villain to sniff at it. When the villain does, you squeeze this rubber ball that is attached to this tube here, and this will release a fine yet of water which will make the villain momentarily disorientated."

"Ooh, I like it!" I say with a very serious face, taking it from Ed and eye it, impressed. From the corners of my eyes I can see Cat-brat is rolling her eyes, and exclaims; "It's a clown's flower!"

"This is a bottom noise device," Ed continues, taking no notice of Cat-brat, and holds up a cushion shaped object. I stare it with delight as Ed starts explaining the power of the gadget; "Place this on the villain's chair and it will make a loud bottom burp noise when he, or in this case, she, will sit on it. Her shock will give you the advantage of the situation."

"Cunning," I exclaim, taking the gadget from my assistant and look at it with wide eyes. Again, Cat-brat rolls her eyes; "A whoopee cushion? That's your secret weapon?! That's where me and my poor boyfriend have to rely on?! You know what, forget it. I'm going to save him myself from that creepy plant freak's clutches!"

Cat-brat turns on her lovely heels and heads for the front door. "Selina, the simplest weapons are sometimes the most effective," my lab assistant shouts, making her stop in her tracks and turn around, facing us with her famous 'You-must-be-kidding-me' look. Then, my assistant eyes her up and down, frowning; "Also, you can't walk out, looking like that. Pyjamas are not the right dress-code on a mission. Also, we still don't know where Poison Ivy holds Sean Ornelas."

"Wait, Poison Ivy?" Cat-brat exclaims, walking back to us. We nod in sync. Cat-brat laughs; "Well, that name really suits her!" My assistant and I frown quizzically.

"Anyway, I need some DNA that belongs to Poison Ivy so I can track her;" Assistant Ed says, being his all nerdy self again. Cat-brat sprints up the flight of stairs to get something from my darling Ivy's wardrobe, and Ed and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"She's buying everything we say," I laugh as we hear her run up and down Ivy's room to get something we could use to track down Ivy. My plan is still going fine. After we're done with her, she will beg us to bring her to school.

Anyway, you all might wonder the same thing as Cat-brat did, right? How did Ivy manage to get a strong street kid like Sean, all the way from Wayne Manor to her secret hideout on the other side of the globe? Well, to be honest, it's not at the other side of the globe, it's right in the basement down this very mansion.

Also, it wasn't really hard to drag Sean all the way to the basement. I just filled his last night coco with sleeping pills. When he was out, Ed and I dragged him down the stairs, but don't worry, we didn't hurt him. Well, not much anyway. Ed might have lost his footings now and then and made Sean's head bump into walls etc., but other than that, he's just fine.

We hear Cat-brat sprint back down the flight of stairs like an elephant, and we know we have to be back in our role. We stop laughing as Cat-brat comes back into the study, handing Ed and very dirty green sweater. "Here, this isn't washed for months because that creepy girl likes to smell like dirt and plants!"

Ed takes the dirty sweater between his thumb and index finger, staring at it in pure disgust. I can see he's about to explode from his role, because that nerdy kid doesn't like germs. Cat-brat doesn't notice it because she's strolling at the couch and flops down. I take that small window of opportunity to nudge Ed back in his role.

My nerdy assistant clears his throat awkwardly and takes a light-bulb on a stick kind of thing from his gadget suitcase and pretends to scan Ivy's dirty shirt for DNA. Then; "Yes, this actually works just fine. Now I have to line up the satellites."

Nerd-Kid grins at me briefly as he takes his suitcase to my Super-Secret Hideout in the closet under the stairs. Yeah, I know I stole that Super-Secret part from one of the "Not allowed to do at Wayne Manor" story rules, but I don't even think you noticed it before I pointed it out.

Anyway, me and Cat-brat stay in the study as my assistant lines up his so called satellites. There aren't any, but Cat-brat doesn't know that it's all for show. I can see she's still buying everything, as she sits on the couch and watches Ed walk out, fighting her tears back as she misses her boyfriend, and mutters softly; "I am never going to find my Sean-y at this rate!"

Also, she's still wearing her pyjamas, which are covered with cat prints. I don't really know why I tell you all this. Maybe, because I don't know anything else to say that sounds interesting enough to spend the time while waiting for Ed to return, or I just want to blab lots of random stuff to make the chapter longer.

Yeah, that's it. You know what makes the chapter even longer. If I tell you what Ivy does to poor street brat Sean Ornelas. Of course I wasn't there while she did the tortures, but she told me in advance, so I know exactly what she does, and when she does.

So, in the meantime, Sean was still lying on the table we tied him to. Ivy's goon was still tickling the bottom of Sean's feet, viciously. The goon is some random man we met at the street. We offered him money to work with us, and guess what, it turned out he always wanted to be an actor.

Poison Ivy holds up her hand, still holding Alfred Jr against her chest with her other hand, as she troops up and down the basement, impatiently. The goon stops his tickling, and Ivy moves her face closer to Sean's, sniffing his hair.

"Oh, Cat was right! You do smell nice," Poison Ivy says with a dreamy sigh. Of course Ivy couldn't tell me in advance what Sean would do or say, but knowing the street boy from what Cat-brat told us, he's hard, and tough, and probably would throw a very dirty look at Poison Ivy by now.

Poison Ivy of course, won't pay any notice to that, and turns on her heels and starts circling around the table, speaking in her Russian accent; "Anyway, let's try again. Where does Cat keep the diamond earrings?"

I'm quite sure Sean would say something like; "I already told you, like hundred times, I don't know! And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, you creepy, freaky-

"Increase the power! Ten tickles per second!" Poison Ivy cuts the stream of Sean's insults off, turning her back onto the street boy and walks across the basement to her chair, to sit on and watch Sean being tortured.

Of course, Sean hates being tickled as he's very ticklish, and hollers; "Wait! Stop, I will tell!" He's even crying big tears by now, I'm sure of that. Ha, Cat-brat really needs a better taste in man, because the one she picked, is a big cry baby.

Okay, fine, Sean is not a cry baby. He's strong and tough! But even though he can stand tickling for quite some time, under his bare feet it still must be a torture, right?

You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's head back to me, looking extremely hot in my tuxedo. It even made me look thinner. Cat-brat is lying flopped out onto the couch, crying miserably. I wonder why Ed takes so long. He better not fled the building and let me keep going on this "game" on my own.

I leave the crying cat alone for a while to find Ed. I hear something in the kitchen and walk over to take a look. I find Penguin, standing in the middle of the kitchen, and realize Ivy must have send him to search for the diamond earrings. That's my cue to keep Cat-brat busy.

Quickly I shut the door again, and turn, finding Cat-brat behind me. Seriously, she's moving quiet. I didn't even hear her. "Out of the way, you idiot," she spits at me angrily. "I'm depressed, and need something to eat!"

"No, you can't!" I say a little too loud, and she frowns at me. I know I have to come up with something quickly; otherwise the frown might turn into suspicion. Quickly I try to speak with my sweetest voice as I say; "I mean, you can't do that. Eating while you're stressed is not a good thing. You will keep eating and eating, until you feel miserable and guilty, and before we know it, you're hanging down the toilet and-

"I said; get out of the way!" Cat-brat says ruthless. I look at her, baffled. "I eat, when I want to eat. And right now, I need something to EAT!" Her face is very murderous, and I quickly step aside, scared she might be hungry enough to eat me if I didn't.

Cat-brat walks in, and I wish Penguin had made himself disappear, even though I know he won't. I mean, with that limp of his. And I was right.

"Penguin, what are you doing here?" I hear Cat-brat ask, as she opens the fridge. Yeah, I can hear her opening the fridge, because I have great hearing. That's one of the skills a cop must have before joining the GCPD.

"I-I, eh…" Penguin stutters, and I slap my forehead. That loony bird is going to ruin my plan. Cat-brat will find out for sure. "I'm… here for Edward. I, eh, wanted to ask him on a date!"

I can hear Cat-brat frown. Okay, fine, that's not possible. The kitchen door has a see through window, so that's why I can see she's frowning, and also knew she opened the fridge. "Really? I didn't know you were gay."

"I am not gay!" Penguin quickly says, turning red in the face and feeling awkward. "I mean, did I say date? I meant, appointment. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come with me to my dentist appointment. You see, I'm having a phobia for dentist, and Edward offered me once to-

Okay, this isn't going anywhere. Cat-brat will see straight through that excuse. I have to come in before my whole plan blows up in my face. "Selina, Ed is getting close on Poison Ivy's hideout! Why don't you try to find Ed?"

Cat-brat nods and skips out the kitchen. I turn back into my usual self and demand Penguin to act as a real villain instead of a whiny school boy. I look at my watch and see it's time to move out. I had to leave the scenery and head to the basement, pretending to be kidnapped by Penguin.

Again, I order Penguin to man up, and stroll out the kitchen to hide myself in the basement. I don't trust Penguin will get his hands on the diamond earrings, but I have no choice. I have to, be its part of my plan.

Okay, so, while I'm pretending to be kidnapped, Penguin's job is to get his hands on the diamond earrings. He will do that by getting Cat-brat's trust first, which wouldn't be hard because they are practically friends anyway.

So, if everything is still going according plan, Penguin strolls, I mean, limps into the study to find Cat-brat. She will be in there because she thinks Ed is there. "Penguin, I don't know what to do anymore…" Cat-brat cries, with big tears.

"Oh, my dear, tell me what's going on?" Is the line Penguin has to say. By then, Cat-brat will trust the bird completely and tell him everything. Penguin's job is to persuade her to get her diamond earrings, find Poison Ivy and give them to her like she wanted. Then, and only then, Poison Ivy will return Alfred Jr to her, and Sean Ornelas as well.

"Really? Do you think she will?"

"I'm sure. I mean, if this is where the whole thing is about, then maybe if she has the earrings, you can kiss your boyfriend, wherever, and wherever."

Yes, Selina will trust Penguin, head to her bedroom and get her diamond earrings. Only a little while longer, and we will tell the Cat-brat we pranked her. But then, my plan suddenly takes a change. It seems Ivy enjoys her role as Poison Ivy and I find myself tied in the basement as well.

I see Sean lying on the table, and the goon had stopped tickling the boy and started pinching his toes with a long needle. It did look really hurtful. Even Sean winced a few times, though he did his best to not show it.

"Are you finally ready to talk?!" Poison Ivy shouts questioned to Sean Ornelas. The street boy nods obediently. My mouth would have dropped open, agape, if it wasn't for the cloth wrapped around it. Did that needle pinching really work? "Excellent! Where does she keep the diamond earrings?"

Sean starts to look thoughtfully; "They are… in a special place. They are hidden in a shoebox." I can tell he's lying, because Cat-brat isn't the kind of the girl to hide stuff in a shoebox. Poison Ivy thinks otherwise.

"Of course, that makes sense! It's probably the same shoebox of the pair of shoes she ruined!"

"Awe, yes, I do remember those. Selina's toes looked very cute in those sandals!" Sean cries with glee, and I can see by the dreamy look on his face, he's taking a trip back to memory lane.

"They are not meant to be sandals!" Poison Ivy stomps angrily her foot down. Sean grins at her behind her back. Then, she turns back to face the street boy; "Well, maybe it's time to text my agent Penguin to retrieve them. And then, I will be able to use the diamonds and finish my special weapon. This weapon will make everyone in the world love biology!" Poison Ivy bursts into a guffawing laughter.

"You know what, it's that my hands and everything are tied, otherwise I would have made the 'your-crazy' signal," Sean says as he rolls his eyes. Poison Ivy stops laughing and throws a dirty look at the street boy. Sean ignores that and then asks; "Also, why are you telling me your plans?"

Poison Ivy looks thoughtfully, and replies; "I don't know. What an odd thing to do!" Then, she quickly circulates back round the table and zooms her face close to Sean's, and says between clenched teeth; "You better not be lying about the diamonds being in the shoebox, because then I will stop pinching your toes and instead flicking your ears!"

Poison Ivy starts flicking Sean's ears to make an example. The street boy however, stares at her, blankly; "Yeah, you know what, that actually didn't hurt."

Meanwhile, at least I think; Cat-brat must have taken her earrings back to Penguin, who in his turn snatches it from her hands, and guffaws loudly; "So, now we have everything! Your earrings, your boyfriend, your cat, and Agent Harvey!"

And Cat-brat will be like; "What?! You're in this all along?! Penguin, I thought you were my friend! How could you, help Poison Ivy to kidnap my boyfriend and my cat!" And maybe she will burst into tears. Mental note to myself; ask Penguin if she cried.

Wait a minute, I forget something; "What?! You guys kidnapped Agent Harvey as well?" Penguin would nod his head rapidly, and say; "Yes, and all thanks to you, Selina. We couldn't have done this without your help!"

Penguin will disappear through a trap door in the kitchen which can be activated when you press the right code on microwave. Yeah, I found it once by accident, and I'm pretty sure Alfred or Jim doesn't know of its existence.

Anyway, as the trap door closes, Cat-brat will be like; "Now I still don't have my Sean-y boy!" Also, that makes me realize, now my darling Ivy is too caught up in her role as Poison Ivy, we do need help, and the only persons who can do that are Ed and Cat-brat. Maybe I should have made a back-up plan with Ed, and let him make actual gadgets. Now all we have is a clown's flower, a whoopee cushion, and a Cat-brat.

Anyway, this is what I think is happening in Wayne Manor right now; "They have Bullock!" Cat-brat screams in fear as she sprints from the kitchen and finds Ed in the study. Of course, Ed will look baffled as he pretends he doesn't recognize the name Bullock.

"Who?"

"Poison Ivy, she kidnapped Bul, - I mean – Agent Harvey! You have to rescue them, but be sure to rescue Sean-

"Me?!" Ed whimpers in fear. "No, I just do gadgets and stuff!"

Cat-brat looks thoughtfully, and says; "You are right! You're way too stupid to rescue my Sean and Alfred JR. I have to do it!"

"But you are not a spy!"

"I don't think it's the right time to be picky, right?" Cat-brat spits angrily. Somehow I get the feeling this whole plan of mine, wasn't a great after all. I mean, I suddenly remember I caught her sewing a suit once. It was black, it was leather, and it was tight in all the wrong places. I demanded her to destroy it, but I think she didn't do that. I mean, when she ever listens to me. I really wish she did destroy it and wouldn't stuff her tiny ass into that thing.

Back to Ed and Cat-brat. Ed would obviously say she's right, and he will show her my Super-Secret hideout, which is securely hidden behind the closet door under the stairs. Cat-brat will say she didn't know anything about the hideout's existence, and Ed will obviously point out "Hench the term secret."

Oh, that reminds me, Cat-brat better not notice the mannequin with the sexy dress. That thing is from a mission I prefer not to talk about. But then again, Cat-brat is always observant when she doesn't need to be, and obviously will spot it. I will give her a worse spank if she dares to ask me anything about that mission.

There is finally some new action in the basement. Poison Ivy had logged her communication devices in onto the devices in the Super-Secret hideout, so she could talk and taunt Cat-brat.

"Ello again, Cat!" Poison Ivy snarls with her Russian accent. And then she says something what makes me feel a little relieved; "Still in your pyjamas, I see. I start to think you don't want your perfect little boyfriend back!"

"Sean, are you okay?" Cat-brat cries, taking no notice of laughing red haired girl in the front of her screen. Instead, she looks at the boy in the background, which is Sean, and still tied to the table.

Sean wants to open his mouth to reply, but Poison Ivy cuts him off; "Sorry, Cat, Sean can't speak right now! In fact-

The street boy grunts angrily as he tries to free himself from the ropes, and says; "In fact, I can speak. Also, don't worry Selina, sweetheart. These puny ropes can't hold me-

"You, shut up!" Poison Ivy spits over her shoulder at the wriggling boy on the table. No one taught you it's rude to interrupt other people's conversation?" Then she turns back to the screen; "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, I wanted to inform you what I'm going to do with your diamond earrings. As soon Penguin brings them to me, I'm going to use it for my weapon, which makes everyone love biology, and me. They will me crown me as their queen!"

"Yeah, queen of crazy Ville!" Sean snarls angrily, and Poison Ivy spins on her feet and is about to stomp over to the street boy to give him a pummel to head, when Cat-brat prevented that in time, and asked her what she was going to do with us. Poison Ivy sighed sadly, because she really did want to give Sean that pummel, but the urge of replying Cat-brat's question was bigger.

"Well, like everyone else in the world, they will become my obedient servants! But, my dear Cat, I have other plans with Sean. After my weapon goes off, Sean Ornelas will no longer love you. Instead, he will love me and do whatever what I want!"

Cat-brat's mouth drops open wide in shock, and I suddenly remember Cat-brat's words when I was overhearing their conversation the night earlier. My dear Ivy was jealous indeed. Why, of all the boys in Gotham, she had to pick Sean Ornelas to fall in love with.

Sean had other plans about that subject though, and snorts; "Ivy, whatever you do with me, my love for Selina will be stronger than any weapon of yours!" The street boy starts to wriggle from left to right, trying to loosen the ropes. Sadly enough for Sean, Poison Ivy can make great knots.

"You know what, Sean, I'm fed up with your interruptions!" Poison Ivy snips angrily, and turns to face the poor street boy. "You say your love for Selina will be stronger than any of my weapons, huh? Will see about that! I'm going to kiss you, and the poison on my lips will make you obedient and love me!"

"NOOO! AAAHHH!" Sean screams in fear.

Cat-brat's face turns furious, and she bellows aggressively; "Get your filthy paws off my boyfriend, you backstabber, before I find you and rip off your limps, all at the same time!" I'm pretty sure Cat-brat wasn't finished with throwing threats at Poison Ivy, but the girl that used to be my darling Ivy, already had heard enough and shut the communication device off whit her left hand, while trying to keep Sean's head steady with her right hand.

I'm pretty sure that street girl won't accept defeat and force my lab assistant to hand her some real gadgets so she can kick Poison Ivy's ass. At this point, I really wish Ed is listening to Cat-brat, because the view I have is getting pretty disturbing. You see, Ivy is still trying to kiss Sean, but the kid keeps moving his head out of the way, constantly.

Okay, so, not sure what Ed and Cat-brat is doing, but I wish it's something like this…..

 _"I've located the exact location of Poison Ivy's hideout! It's here, down in Wayne Manor basement," Ed says._

 _Cat-brat rolls her eyes and says; "Typically, Ivy is not rich enough to have a hideout on the other side of the globe."_

 _Ed folds his arms, and says; "Please focus, Selina." Then he will open his silly brief case, and hand Cat-brat a…_

 _"Yeah, I know what this is! It's a toothpick!" Cat-brat snorts as she takes the item from Ed. "I've seen it before, and I will be careful with it and not prick my-_

 _"Well, careful with it!" Ed says quickly as she holds it a little too close at her teeth. "One press and it will become a combat staff!"_

 _Of course, Cat-brat will say something sarcastic; "Wow, a girl should never leave home without it."_

 _Ed rolls his eyes, and then hands the street brat a banana. "Oh, let me guess… this is a disguised bomb? A communication device, some easy to carry transport?" Cat-brat snarls._

 _"No, it's a banana, for when you get hungry," Ed says blankly._

 _"Ah, thank you, Ed. And then I can use my toothpick when I'm done eating!"_

 _Ed, sensing that was sarcasm, rolls his eyes and says dully; "Good luck, Selina."_

I really wish Ed didn't warn her about her pyjamas before sending her off on the mission, because the last thing I want right now, is Cat-brat prancing into this place in her skin-tight leather suit.

But then, the basement door swings open, and there she is, Cat-brat! And, despite wishing she wouldn't, she did wear the skin-tight suit. It was even tighter than I first thought. Obviously, she made some adjustments after I told her it was too tight for her to wear, and she had to destroy it.

Poison Ivy was still trying to kiss a struggling Sean, and Cat-brat growls angrily; "I told you, get your filthy paws off my boyfriend!"

"Oh, Cat, I've been expecting you," Poison Ivy says, slowly moving away from Sean, and turning to face Cat-brat. At that moment, the street boy had a clear view on Selina, and his mouth drops open wide, and so does his eyes.

"Selina, what are you wearing?" the street boy stutters.

Cat-brat grins wildly; "This is my Cat-Suit. You like it?" Cat-brat takes a few seconds to make a sexy pose for her boyfriend, who nods as prove he likes it.

Poison Ivy doesn't like to be ignored, and says to one of her ninja goons; "Get her!" The ninja goon starts to make some impressive moves with his combat staff, like flipping in his hands and sway with it, noticeably.

Cat-brat rolls her eyes, and says sarcastically; "You know, sad you chose crime. You would have been a great cheerleader." And with that, she holds up her toothpick.

Poison Ivy guffaws; "Oh, she's going to pick her teeth. What ever shall we do?" Cat-brat rolls her eyes tiredly, and then presses the button that makes the toothpick turn into a long combat staff. Poison Ivy yelps in shock.

The ninja attacks Cat-brat with his combat staff, but the street girl can dodge it, stealthy. A fight between them ensued. Their combat staff clashes into one and another as they try to hit the other and protect themselves.

It looks like the ninja is about to win, but then Cat-brat makes a surprise move and shoves the ninja against the wall. While pointing the staff against the man's throat, Cat-brat hollers to Poison Ivy; "It's so hard to find the right employees these days!"

"Oh, very good, Cat, but unfortunately too late," Poison Ivy says tauntingly as she lingers to her seat. "The weapon is nearly finished, and Sean will soon be mine. There is nothing you can do to stop me. Oh, you know what; I might as well make myself comfortable."

We can see the clock tick, and Poison Ivy is holding the detonator to press it soon the weapon is fully charged from Cat-brat's diamond earrings. It really looks like we can do nothing. Except….

I start to make muffled noises to get Cat-brat's attention, which is really hard considering she's extremely stupid and hardly listens to me. But it seems Street-brat does notices it, and whispers to Cat-brat; "Selina, I think there is something wrong with Bullock. He moves his head and body in a very weird way that makes me wonder if he's sick or something."

Cat-brat turns, and I try to signal with my eyes down as I move my lower-half from left to right, flashing my pockets. The street girl frowns disturbed, and I roll my eyes, trying to make a fart noise. She looks at me in disgust, thinking I just did a real fart, but then it seems it finally hit her.

Poison Ivy is still walking at her seat, moving her hips as she walks, and Cat-brat grabs the whoopee cushion from my pockets and throws it like a Frisbee to Poison Ivy's chair. Poison Ivy turns, and unaware to her, the whoopee cushion lands on the chair, right underneath her butt, and she sits down.

Just like Ed said, the thing made a bottom burp noise, and Ivy jumps up in shock, staring at it. And in that small window of opportunity, Cat-brat moves at her with her combat staff and starts smashing Poison Ivy's weapon.

"NOOO!" Poison Ivy shrieks in fear, and then, she collapses to the ground and starts crying uncontrollably. Penguin, who realized it was Game over, untied me and I ran over to my darling little girl. I mean, she's not that bad as she pretended to be, right? I shouldn't have come up with this silly idea in the first place.

I hug her tightly, and she sobs; "I'm sorry, daddy. All I wanted was someone to love me!" My sweet girl keeps crying and I try to sooth her. From the corners of my eyes I see the disturbing view of Cat-brat, climbing onto Street-brat's stomach and starts nuzzling him as he's still tied to the table. The kid however, doesn't seem to mind.

"Okay, that's it!" I bellow angrily as I see she's about to lock her lips onto Sean's. I grab her by the shrubs of her neck and drag her away, and then untie Sean Ornelas. "You'll be heading back to your room and remove that ugly suit of yours, and then you will burn it in the garden."

"Um, I'm not really sure if burning leather will be such a great idea," Sean says, grinning wildly. "Besides, why should she burn it? I mean, I like it!" Cat-brat purrs to that and cups Street-brat's face with both hands, sucking her lips against his again.

"Okay, you know what, we all head back to the study and pretend I never made this whole silly "get Cat-brat back" plan!"

Cat-brat and Street-brat stop kissing, and look at me. I grin sheepishly; _"Oops"._

"What, this was all a game? Why?" Cat-brat cries, climbing off her boyfriend, stalking closer to me with a dangerous look in her eyes. I grin; "Like I said, let's forget I-

I couldn't say more because Cat-brat grabbed my arm and flipped me over, making me land with a painful thud on the ground. I grunt in pain. "Say sorry!" Cat-brat spits angrily.

"Sorry," I repeat, obediently.

I climb back to my feet, and suddenly see another idea enters Cat-brat's head; "You know what, from now on, Sean lives with us at Wayne Manor."

"NO!"I bellow angrily, quickly scrambling to the basement stairs to escape the room before she would tackle-flip me again. But her next words make me freeze in my tracks.

"Fine, I don't care, but are you the one that will tell Alfred you let us skip school because you wanted to pull a payback prank on me, or am I?"

I turn around slowly, meeting her eyes that sparkle in joy. Did she just threatened me again? Knowing exact when I'm defeated by a kid again, I grumble, "Sean Ornelas can stay, if you all keep your mouth shut about this!"

They all nod agreed, and then Street-brat says with a grin; "When Ivy talked through her communication device, I saw in the screen behind Selina a dress….

"Yes, it belongs to Bullock and its part of a mission he rather not talks about…" Cat-brat adds, and then they both ask in sync, and with an equal mean smile; "Do you think Ed will know the details?"

Four seconds later I find myself running through Wayne Manor as I pursued the street brats, feeling totally ecstatic about the idea that once I catch them, they will meet a painful pummel to their butts.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know by review, I like to hear your thoughts:D**


	7. Cop for a night (POV Nygma)

**New update:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cop for a night**

(Ed's point of view)

I open my eyes and grin to myself, happily. Since I moved into Wayne Manor, I feel a complete different man. I was surrounded with people who love me. Okay, maybe that's a little exaggerated because I don't know how the adults feel about me, but I'm sure Cat likes me. I mean, I'm the one who kind of brought her and Sean together.

I stroll down the flight of stairs, yawning. I enter the kitchen and grab my morning coffee while Alfred prepares a plate with breakfast for me. The four kids are gathered around Jim, begging him for more pocket-money.

"Jim, come on!" Cat whines with a pouty face as she clinches herself around the cop's arm, staring at him with her green cat-like eyes. "Alfred won't give us extra, and he also doesn't want give Bruce some of his trust funds until he's eighteen years, and Bullock rather gives us a spank than extra money!"

I sit down beside Jim who grumbles to the street girl, and the other kids; "No, I'm, not going to give you more money. I mean, do I look like a walking bank?"

"No, you look like a very generous man who wants to give his step-kids a little bit extra cash," I grin as I take my plate with breakfast from Alfred. The kids grin and nod agreed as they keep pleading at Jim with their eyes.

Jim throws a very dirty-look at me, and then says between clenched teeth; "You're not helping, Ed!" I simply smirk and take a bite from my bacon as Jim turns back to the four kids. "Besides, you've already had your weekly allowance. I can't help it if you already spend it!"

Bruce puffs his chest proudly, and says; "I didn't spend it. I'm saving it for buying computer saving equipment."

"Yeah, and I spend my money to hire some men to start building my very own green house in the backyard," Ivy cries with glee. Alfred drops a plate in shock, but not that it seems to care anyone.

Cat wraps her arm around her boyfriend, Sean, and cries merrily; "Yeah, and we spend it on a music studio to record Sean's first LP."

Jim drags his hand along his face, and growls as Cat hooks her arms back around him; "Right, and where do you need the money now for?"

"For hiring those men. It turns out they cost a fortune!"

"For hiring a manager. It turns out the studio didn't want to record my LP without a proper manager! I mean, he said a teenage girl is not suited to be my manager."

Cat unhooks her arms from Jim's arms and wraps them around her boyfriend, and cries angrily; "Yeah, those idiots don't know a great manager when they see one!" And with that, she plants a deep kiss onto the street boy's lips, and Sean squeezes her butt gently.

Alfred, who also saw that, grabs the cookie-sheet and slaps it against Sean's hand so he would remove it. Sean glares angrily at the butler, and then proceeds kissing his girlfriend.

 _Awe, young love! So cute!_

"I'm not exactly reaching for my pocket!" Jim snarls, rising up to his feet, trying to ignore the kids begging's and pleadings as he walks with his empty plate to the kitchen sink and starts pre-cleaning it.

Cat leaves her boyfriend alone for a second to drop herself to the floor and hooks herself around Jim's leg, who now drags her with him to the doorway. "Look, I have not time for this," Jim pants as he tries to move his feet. "Some of us have work, you know!"

I can practically see his words gave him the most brilliant idea ever, and he says to the girl who's hooked around his leg; "Well, maybe I have a solution for you kids. How badly do you want this money?"

Cat jumps back up with a hungry grin, practically holding up her hand as the other kids gather around Jim, equally excited as their cat-friend. A few seconds later they are behind the manor, cleaning Jim's police car. He carpooled with Bullock for a day so the kids could finally clean it.

"Wow, we walked straight into that one!" I hear Cat spit angrily as she starts soaping the police car. The other kids nod agreed, also holding a sponge and cleaning the car.

Sean snorts; "Tell me about it! all this for hiring a manager while I have you as my manager! We would be old and grey by the time we are finished with this car! This is going to take forever!"

Bruce rolls his eyes, and chuckles; "We only started four minutes ago. We are almost finished!"

I sit down into a garden launcher and watch the kids talk and wash. Cat blows her hair, dully; "Yeah, well, after I'm done cleaning this car, I need a big cat-nap. Cat yawns, wildly, and then asks; "Anyway, were are you spending your money on?" The girl looks at Bruce for an answer.

Bruce puffs his chest proudly, again, and says; "I'm going to save it to buy a bigger hard drive to store all the research I'm doing."

Sean frowns worriedly; "You are doing work to buy yourself something that helps you to get more work?" Bruce bobs his head rapidly. Sean rolls his eyes; "You're the weirdest kid I've ever met."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told him the day I moved in here!" Cat says, soaping the car and I decided to read the morning paper. Though, I did steal glances at the kids now and then, and I could see Sean was stealing glances at Cat's wet top. The girl didn't seem to notice it.

Then, a tiny smirk curls the corners of the street boy's lips, and says; "Selina, you better be careful with your top, because I'm not sure if the stains will wash out later." The street girl eyes her top, staring at the stains in disgust. Then, she shrugs and suddenly the top is gone, leaving her standing in her sweat pants and bra.

Bruce's mouth drops wide open, and so does Alfred's soon he stepped out the manor and spotted her. Sean was grinning from ear to ear. Cat spots Alfred's angry glare, and asks sheepishly; "What?" Then, pointing at her bra; "Oh, this. Don't worry, it's just the same thing as a bikini."

Ivy, getting a little jealous because Cat is getting all the boys attention, rolls her eyes in envy and suddenly her sweater is gone as well. The red haired girl grins proudly as they all stare at her with a frown, including me.

It's Cat who finally dares to say something; "Ivy, I'm not sure what you are trying to do here, but if you try to overcompensate me, you're failing horribly." And then pointing at Ivy's bare chest; "I mean, you don't even have boobs yet!"

The street girl guffaws loudly about her own joke, making Ivy turn as red as her hair. I'm not sure if it's in anger or embarrassment. I however, can hold a fit of laughter, but only because Alfred shot an angry glance at me.

Alfred barks at the two girls to put their tops back on and then sends them back inside and to their rooms. They are angry. They are very angry, and I wonder if they would stay in there the whole day.

The two boys finish cleaning Jim's car and then head inside, starting on the researches of their parents. It makes me realize how much Bruce and Sean have in common. Poor kids. Alfred whispers at me to follow him, which I do.

Once we are out the kids hearing range, Alfred tells me he has to be somewhere, urgently. His mom called and said she fell, so she needed Alfred to drive her to the hospital. I guaranteed Alfred the kids would be safe with me, and Alfred left.

I skip excitedly to the basement. After our James Bond like adventure, I realized the basement wasn't used for anything, so I set up a super-secret laboratory in it. Of course I have to make sure it will stay secret and only go there when there aren't any adults around. About the kids I didn't have to worry. If they told one of the adults, who would believe them?

I stay in my basement laboratory for like the rest of the afternoon, testing things. I even start talking to myself, but that's alright, isn't it? I mean, it's alright to talk to yourself and it's even okay to answer yourself. But when you ask yourself to repeat what you just said, you have a problem.

The entire time I didn't hear the kids, which is a good thing, right? I mean, if you hear them they are definitely up to something, or is it when you don't hear them they are definitely up to something? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. As long I don't hear anything break, everything is fine.

Suddenly the front door opens and I know that's my cue to get my butt out of secret laboratory and pretend I was watching the children, all afternoon. I find them in the kitchen, playing pool.

Wait, what? Yes, they are playing pool on the kitchen table and use leftover food from the fridge instead of pool balls. As pockets they used mouths. Yes, mouths. Ivy and Bruce sit at kitchen table height with their chins against the side of the table and their mouths open. Even their new dog did the same thing.

Sean is about to make a move when Cat stops him and says; "Hey, you got to call the shot first!"

"Fine, Swedish meatball and the tater tod goes in the corner pocket." Sean bends down and hits with the stick against a tomato which hits the Swedish meatball and the tater tod, both heading toward the corner pocket (Bruce's mouth) but then the pocket in the middle (the dog) snatches them away before they could reach Bruce's mouth.

"Yes, pay up, KITTY TOY SEAN!" Cat cries in victory.

Sean's eyes turn murderous and bellows; "No way! The pocket moved!"

"You kids have been cooped up all day," I point out and want to send them outside when Jim and Bullock come into the kitchen. Bullock is carrying a bag and hollers with glee; "Who wants light bulbs?"

"ME!" Sean and Cat both come rushing up to the lackadaisical cop and grab the back from his hands when Bruce asks with a frown; "Wait, did you say; light bulbs?"

"Aww, I thought he said; light beer," Sean cries in disappointment, and Cat nods her head in agreement, and I start to wonder how stupid you have to be if you mistake light bulbs with light beer.

Bullock grabs a beer from the fridge and says merrily; "Yeah, I got them from the hardware store. If you buy one, you get a dozen for free." The children's mouth drop open wide, and Bullock holds something up from another plastic bag as he says; "Alfred asked me to pick up the clothes from the dry cleaner, so I did, and guess what, also for free."

"Why is everyone giving you free stuff?" Bruce frowns.

Sean snorts; "I know why, because he ran inside and pulled his gun and demanded the owner to give the stuff for free or else he would blow the shop to smithereens."

Bruce's eyes grow in shock while the two street kids grin from ear to ear. Ivy however, slapped her forehead, and spits angrily; "A lot of stores don't want to take money from police men when they are on duty."

"Because if they don't give you stuff for free, you won't come when they need you. Now that is clever," Cat says impressed. Bruce's eyes grow more in shock and this time his mouth drops open as well.

"No, it's their way to say thanks for the work we do," Jim says between clenched teeth and Bullock looks like he wants to give her a pummel for even thinking something like that. Then Jim walks to his partner and snatches the bags as he says; "That's why we don't take advantage of our uniform by wearing it while we are off duty."

Bullock drops his eyes to the floor, sadly, and Cat skips up to Jim with her arms brandished and her face gloating. Most of the time that means she has another crazy idea and wants to share it with everyone.

"You should get some free stuff for me, daddy Jim!" Cat wraps herself around Jim's waist, looking up at the cop with big, round, green eyes. "I always wanted a bike, or a monkey!"

"Or a gun!" Sean cries gleefully as he brandish his arms as well. Jim stares at him with a scowl, and Sean quickly corrects himself; "Or a monkey."

Jim turns around and puts the kettle on while Cat is still wrapped around him, purring madly at every move Jim makes. "My uniform means a lot more than free stuff," Jim says as he eyes the girl around his waist and debates with himself if it's worth to try push her off. "I mean, maybe, and I guess this is a very unlikely wish of mine, but maybe someday one of you might think the same and wear it as well."

Jim stares at them proudly as the children look back, bamboozled. Then, they all burst into a uproarious, guffawing laughter and Jim's proud look melts into a sad one. Bullock almost chokes on his beer, and I stiffen a grin.

"No offence, but I have other plans in mind," Bruce says importantly. "I'm going to train myself and become this vigilante that can safe Gotham."

Ivy joins in; "Yeah, and my plans to save the city is by building an enormous greenhouse and mutate plants and use them to take over Gotham City."

Cat, still wrapped like a cocoon around Jim, cries; "Yeah, and me and Sean start a family and teach them all kind of tricks on how to rob a person, and then we will be filthy rich."

Jim, sensing the tiny hint in what she said; "Get your hands from my pockets, Selina." The young girl looks disappointed, and Jim takes both of her hands and starts untangle them from his waist.

"Yeah, and there is nothing else I can think of that is more rewarding than saving lives," Bullock says as he puffs his chest proudly.

"That's why I become a vigilante, dah," Bruce says, rolling his eyes, majorly.

Suddenly Bullock's and Jim's pagers goes off, and as Jim tries to reach for his but still is too busy with struggling Cat off, Bullock grabs for his and looks at the screen; "Oh crap, it's my day off and the captain has a urgent case for us!"

"What happened to save lives?" Sean frowns confused.

"Not on my day off!" Bullock grumbles as he opens the backdoor with a swing and steps out. Jim stomps off as well, with Cat still tied around his waist. Once they are out, we hear a loud cat-like screech and it takes Cat a few seconds to rush back inside after Bullock tried to swat her off Jim with the spade.

After dinner, Alfred still wasn't back so we had ordered a pizza, the children get the idea of throwing a party. I always wanted to throw my own party so I agreed with them as I say in glee; "Yeah, great idea, party!" I fist pump the air in excitement.

"We gotta call people, order a cake, food…" Sean starts to list up in excitement, and Cat adds to that list; "Make a party remix and move the furniture so people can dance, and…

"Man, this sounds like a lot of work," Sean says then, and everyone nods agreed as we flop back onto the couch, dully. We all sigh equally deep. "This sucks!"

Cat blows her hair back and says; "You really start to appreciate the kids that do throw a party. We really should write them some; 'thank you' notes."

"I'm on to it!" Bruce jumps up to his feet and sprints over to his dad's old desk and takes out the paper and the pencils. They all stare at him, stupefied. "What?"

Cat rolls her eyes; "B, that was sarcastic!"

Ivy twirls a string of her hair as she stares at Sean, dreamingly. Sean doesn't even notice it, and luckily for her, Cat neither. Otherwise the house might be too small again. Then, the street boy starts to gloat which indicates he has another idea.

"I know how we can have fun, and we don't need any money at all," Sean says importantly, and we all look at him with a frown. "You know, we put on one of Jim's and Bullock's uniforms, head to some shops and we get the stuff for free."

Sean skips out the study, and Bruce's mouth drops wide open and says with a gasp; "We can get in really big trouble!"

"Well, he did wanted us to wear these uniforms, some day," Ivy says as she strikes her chin, thoughtfully. "So I guess, why not tonight."

Bruce looks at Ivy in awe. He's surprised she goes along with it. Bruce looks at Cat for help. She for sure would tell it is a crazy idea, but instead Cat says; "Yeah, B, don't you want Jim's dream come true?"

"Stop thinking about yourself for one second Bruce!" Sean adds and skips inside the study again with five uniforms. Bruce looks at me, and since I'm the adult now, I should also be responsible, right? But then again, I always wanted to be a cop.

Bruce finally gives in and a few minutes later we are all wearing a police uniform, which is a little big for some of us, but Bruce has the solution. Excitedly, the young billionaire skips back into the study with a needle and a tread.

"Wow, this uniform sure brings out my eyes, don't you think?" I look at Ivy who stares me in the eyes for a second and nods agreed.

Cat rolls her eyes and says then with glee at her boyfriend who's standing on the coffee table to let Bruce fix the size of the legs of his trouser; "Well, my Kitty Toy Sean looks absolutely hot in it. You can arrest me, every day, Sean-y pie!"

The street boy looks away and mutters; "I don't look hot, I'm ugly."

"Aww, don't say that, Sean-y!" Cat hurls herself around her boyfriend and starts to kiss him thoroughly while Sean looks down at what Bruce is doing while saying; "It looks great, Bruce."

"Yeah, and you said sewing is gay," Bruce says with a grin as he tightens the tread a little.

Sean rolls his eyes and says; "It still is, Bruce." The young billionaire looks a little sad but continues his handiwork as Sean asks worriedly; "Are you sure you can change it back to their sizes?"

"Yeah, temporarily changes are really easy with the tag-stitch," Bruce answers proudly as he keeps sewing. "You see, if I used a cross-stich or a granny-knot-

"Stop talking about sewing or I'm going to pound you!" Sean bellows angrily, and Bruce looks down, awkwardly.

Ivy grins wickedly; "Yeah, well, maybe you should be a little nicer to Bruce, Sean. I mean, Cat told me once your biggest secret is braiding hair."

"You little, red haired plant freak!" Cat hollers angrily and releases Sean from her envelop grip as she hurls herself toward Ivy. "I never told you such a thing!"

I know I'm the adult in the room and it's my responsibility to make them stop fighting, so I shout with excitedly glee; "Alright, let's get ourselves some free stuff!"

I said it all in a nick of time because Cat had her nails clawed and her teeth dangerously close at Ivy's face, while Ivy held her fingers tangled in Cat's curls, ready to rip it out of her head. I sigh relieved when they decide not to fight.

"Okay, just remember, don't get greedy," I say to the children, importantly.

* * *

"I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM!" I cry in excitement as I sit on the front edge of a shopping cart with my arms and hands full of chips and other food. Sean was pushing the cart with equally excitement, and I had to jump off because he nearly lost control on the cart and smashed it into a wall.

"These uniforms work like magic!" Bruce cries in glee as he has his hands full with cupcakes. Selina nods agreed, her arms full with bags of dry cat food; "Can you imagine how much we had to pay for this food if we didn't get it for free?"

Suddenly we hear loud music a few females come walking past us, all looking flirtingly as Sean. Cat wraps her arms around his neck to let the girls know he belongs with her. The girls look sad and disappear into a nightclub. It doesn't take long for us to be inside as well.

The kids are having a ball at the dancefloor while I sit at the bar, flashing my uniform and badge to get free drinks. It really works like magic. A few glasses later, I'm a little tipsy and join the kids on the dancefloor.

While the children make some impressive dance moves, well, Sean and Cat that is, Bullock and Jim stroll into the nightclub. It turned out they had to patrol and investigate every nightclub in Gotham, and ours was on their route. Sadly enough, they spotted us first instead of us spotting them.

When I was doing a twirl, I met Bullock's very angry eyes, and then Jim's who was standing beside his partner. I gulp, anxiously. I had to elbow the children because they were still too occupied with dancing. Before I could do that, Jim grabs Bruce and Sean by the shrubs of their necks while Bullock grabbed the girls.

"Ed, what were you thinking?!" Jim hollers as soon we turned back to the manor and all are sitting in the study. Well, me and the kids are. Jim and Bullock are trooping up and down the room, pissed. "You could have gotten in a lot of trouble if someone else found out instead of us. Impersonating a cop is illegal!"

"We didn't mean any harm," I stutter awkwardly and don't dare to look up. The children, all sitting beside me on the couch, stare at the floor as well. "We wanted some fun, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I should spank you lot for it!" Bullock roars angrily and makes a step toward us. Cat starts to scream as she jumps up from the couch and runs out the door and up the flight of stairs to her room. We hear the door shut with a bang.

Jim still stares at the door with a shocked expression on his face and then asks his partner; "What did you ever do to her if she reacts like that?"

"Nothing, she's just overreacting!" Bullock spits back, and then turns to the other kids; "Get your butts in your rooms as well!" Ivy and the boys quickly scramble out the door as well, leaving me behind with the two angry cops.

The next morning I walk into the kitchen and find Sean and Cat, playing a silly game that involves a round spinning platform and some food from the fridge. A bottle of Flaming Hot Sause, possibly cheese, and some very old, lumpy milk by the looks of it.

Sean spins the platform round and Cat waits which item stops in front of her, and it is… Flaming Hot Sause. Sean fills a tiny glass they usual use for 'shots' and hands it over to Cat who in her turn looks at it, with a big grin toward the camera in front of her. Yes, they obviously film it as well.

I know, in the back of my head Cat is really a loose and crazy cannon ball and really unpredictable, but on the other hand, she won't be that crazy, right? She won't sip it, would she?

Before I could even blink, Cat threw her head back and drank the shot glass empty with one gulp. She grins proudly for a second or two, but then her eyes turn watery and she slips off her seat and sprints to the kitchen sink, gulping water down her throat, straight from the tap.

Right at the same time, Alfred walks in through the back door and stares at the two street kids, then to me and back to the street kids. He knows they had done something stupid again and wants to know what.

Cat, noticing the questioned look on the butler's face and replies before he could say anything; "Sean is filming me while I do dumb stuff."

"Yeah, we are going to send it to this cool website called; "Dumb-Idiots dot com. Yeah, for some weird reason FanWriter83 has to write dot instead of using the actual dot because FF thinks it's some sort of a spam and removes it. Weird, right?"

We all stare at Sean agape as he keeps rambling on and on about this weird FF website and them having all cool authors who write stories about him and Selina kissing a lot, or even them who write stories about Bruce and Selina.

"Is it not enough that I know you are idiots?!" Alfred roars angrily as he tries to drown Sean's ramblings. "Does the whole planet need to know it?!"

Sean and Cat share a look and then stare at Alfred, blankly; "Yes! Yes the do!"

The two street children have to run for that one.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Please let me know by review:D**

 **The Wayne Manor Rules and the Cat Kyle's Rules series are updated as well:D**


	8. In the supermarket (POV Alfred)

**Long time ago I updated this story, and I have written this chapter ages ago just didn't post it. Don't really know why.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: In the supermarket**

 **(Alfred's point of view)**

I was busy cleaning the kitchen when I heard Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas talking while they walked down the hallway. The topic of their conversation makes me a little worried especially when Miss Kyle grumbles; "We need to find something! Something way better than those idiots do!"

"You know what, I put hot cheese all over me and be a human nacho," Mister Ornelas suggests and my heart skips a few beats, wishing Miss Kyle won't agree with that idea. I mean, what kind of parent would they think I am once I arrive with that kid at the emergency with second degree burns?

Of course I should have known Miss Kyle would agree with it. Especially when she hollered excitedly; "And I will lick it off your hot abs!"

By the look Mister Ornelas had on his face once he entered the kitchen I could tell he loved that idea, and said to me; "Alfred, when you get supplies from the store, can you buy 100 cans of nacho cheese and a blank video tape?"

When I heard the word 'video tape' I knew what they were planned to do. Mr. Nygma told me everything about their attempt to win some price on some stupid website for the dumbest stunt.

I suck in a deep breath and growl; "I've had enough of you and your crazy antics. From now on, you both behave or else you're grounded till your ninety!"

They stare at me, indignant for a moment as if they were frozen in shock. Then Mister Ornelas snorts; "Yeah right!" and the two teens walk away, laughing.

* * *

Mr. Gordon, Mr. Bullock and Mr. Nygma are all three off to work so that leaves me with the entire gang of children. Normally I would trust the manor alone to Master Bruce when I'm off to the supermarket or sometimes take him with me if he wants to. Now, I had no other choice than take the entire pack of kids with me.

The ride to the supermarket was extremely horrible. Miss Pepper couldn't keep her hands off Master Bruce nor Mister Ornelas which made Miss Kyle pretty angry. The two girls were clawing, biting, scratching and screaming in the back of the car.

I stop the car, abruptly and the two girls drop off their seats onto the car floor, but that doesn't stop them from fighting. I jump outside the car, grab the backseat door open and drag the two girls by their ears outside the car.

Miss Kyle starts to hiss and growl like an angry cat and claws at my face. Miss Pepper kicks me to the knee and dashes off laughing something about her and plants taking over the world.

I decide to ignore it and turns back to face Miss Kyle who is about to dash off as well. No way I want two girls running around the city like the lunatics they are and push Miss Kyle back into the car. The grin on her face tells me she just got her way. Now Miss Pepper is out of the picture, she has the boys for herself, once again. I really hate that girl right now.

Miss Kyle stretches herself out onto the boy's laps and I hop back behind the wheel. The sooner we are at the supermarket, the sooner she will stop flirting with the boys. Little did I know she would humiliate me there, even more.

* * *

Five minutes later we arrive at the supermarket's parking lot and Miss Kyle immediately hops outside the car and starts sprinting down the parking lot toward the supermarket, hollering for everyone to hear; "The snotty butler from England is coming! Everyone, barricade every door and window!"

I decide to pretend she's not with me. I know, it's kinda wrong but everyone would do the same thing in my position, right? Luckily for me it worked and Miss Kyle took a long string of shopping carts before rushing away with them. Mister Ornelas pursued.

I take a shopping cart as well and hand the list to Master Bruce ordering him to get the stuff while I go get the two teens back. My guts told me they were up to no good with those shopping carts.

Master Bruce did what I asked him to do and I trailed off to find the two horrible street teens. When I found the first, filled, strategic stranded shopping cart my guts told me to follow it.

After ten minutes of following the strategic stranded shopping carts, I found the two heading into the next aisle. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, Miss Kyle was holding her arms full with boxes of condoms.

The blood rushes to my face when I start to fear the worst. I rush after the two and see them walking past other people's shopping carts and Mister Ornelas randomly puts a box of condoms in the carts without the 'owner' knowing it.

At the end of the aisle, Miss Kyle puts the remaining condoms into Master Bruce's cart who so happens, walked into the same aisle. Master Bruce looks at the boxes with a frown and I hear Miss Kyle, bellow for everyone to hear; "Trust me, kiddos. We're going to need them!"

All the other shoppers stare in shock at Miss Kyle as she starts rubbing her face along the boys chests. I stomp regally toward the three teens and grab Miss Kyle off the boys. Neither of them seemed pleased.

Suddenly Miss Kyle gets an employee in her sights and runs to him. Yes, it's a him. You will understand this little detail later and you will be as shocked as I was.

Anyway, Miss Kyle squeezed her legs together and practically yelled at him; "I need some tapons!"

Right on cue, the grin on Mr. Ornelas face told me he is about to say something witty and I sprint toward him as he starts to say; "Preferably large ones, tr-

The rest of the sentence got muffled by my hand as I clasp it over his mouth. Miss Kyle however, proceed squeezing and yelled; "Well, can you direct me to the right aisle? I'm about to explode!"

The employee, as well as other shoppers, look at me with a shocked expression. I could read it in their eyes. They are asking themselves what kind of parent I am with teens behaving like that.

I really started to feel I had to explain my self but I couldn't when I realized my hand was still hovering in the air. Mister Ornelas had disappeared with Miss Kyle, again.

My eyes snap to the crow of on-lookers and demand them with my eyes to tell me where the teens headed to. They all point in sync to the customers service and help desk.

I hadn't turn my head into the direction of the help desk when a voice said over the intercom; " _Mr. and Mrs. Ornelas are looking for their son, Bruce. If you see a lost boy near the dairy aisle, could you be so friendly and bring him to the customers service and help desk?"_

That's it. How crazy do they think they are? Mr. And Mrs. Ornelas, not on my watch! Also, what's wrong with the employee? Does she really think they are old enough to have kids?

I stomp regally to the customer service and help desk and want to grab the teens when they turn to face me, grinning from ear to ear. Then they spot Bruce coming up from behind me and Miss Kyle cries in glee; "There you are, my Bruc-y! Mommy missed you so much!"

Miss Kyle brandishes her arms to welcome Master Bruce but I was faster. I grab her arm and pull her over my shoulder. Of course she started to scream, shout and all the other things that pulled people's attention.

I stomp to the main doors and outside, returning seconds later without Miss Kyle. I had locked her securely in the back of the car. Now I can finally do some grocery shopping and head back to the manor as soon as possible.

Sadly enough, Miss Kyle wasn't done irking me.

I'm with the two boys in the vegetable section when I suddenly hear Miss Kyle, shouting; "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PET UNICORN?! HIS NAME IS MR. FLOWERWORTH!"

Slowly I turn around and find Miss Kyle coming from the snack section, holding a bullhorn and bellowing her questions. Then she spots me, grins and quickly disappears into another aisle.

"How did she get out?" master Bruce frowns.

Mister Ornelas grins; "Isn't it obvious? I mean, she's a street thief and she does an excellent job with picking locks. You obviously didn't see that coming, huh, Alfred?"

"You shut up!" I point angrily at the smirking street boy and then spin my head back to where Miss Kyle is coming from. She's skipping up and down the aisle, exclaiming her buns are squishy. Okay, that might sound weird coming from a man my age, but luckily she was talking about the buns she was carrying in a plastic bag.

I stare baffled at the girl when she hops into an empty shopping cart, forces Master Bruce to sit in front of her and demands Mister Ornelas to push them. The street boy does what's told and rushes off while Miss Kyle cries in glee; "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I tried to pursue them for a moment but quickly realize that it has no use. The another idea strikes me. An idea that will certainly scare the crap out of them.

I grab a few bottles of aspirin and empty them all over to floor. Just when I hear Miss Kyle cry; "Wheeeeeeee!" I drop myself between the pills on the floor. I quickly stuff a few in my mouth to make it all look more real.

I hear the shopping cart stop and Miss Kyle cries, horrified; "Iew, look what Alfred did! Sean, quick, do something."

Master Bruce stutters something I can barely hear but then Mister Ornelas shouts; "Look, there's Bullock. Maybe he can do CPR on Alfred!"

I shoot my eyes open because the last thing what I want is Mr. Bullock and his mouth on to mine. But when I turn around there is no Mr. Bullock. Mister Ornelas fooled me.

We finally arrived back at the manor with the groceries and find Mr. Bullock and Miss Pepper in the study. Miss Pepper is holding the steak I was planned to cook for dinner against her eye.

"Ha, did you walk into a lamppost again, Ivy?!" Miss Kyle snarls and flops down onto the couch. Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas plant their butts beside her.

Mr. Bullock jumps up from his armchair and bellows; "How could you let a young girl like Ivy stroll around the city by her own. Thanks to your stupidity she got caught into a street fight between girls and got punched in her face!"

"Yes, well, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep them all under control?!" I bark back, angrily. "And besides, she kicked me to the knee!"

Bullock bellows; "Hard, you say? Try working at the GCPD for a day, then you know what hard work means!"

"Well, if you think it's easy to babysit them for a day, you can try. Mister Ornelas, Miss Pepper and Miss Kyle need new clothes. You can take them to the mall and buy what they like, on your expenses!"

And with that, I turn on my heels and head into the hallway to take my way to the kitchen and start with dinner. Sadly, there is one steak less. Oh well, Mr. Bullock is on a diet anyway.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Let me know by review, it would be great to know whether or not there are still people interested in this story.**


	9. At Gotham mall (POV Bullock)

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I hit a writers block and was able to finish it today. I know it's a little short but it's all that I could come up with.**

* * *

 **9\. At Gotham mall**

 **(Bullock's point of view)**

"WAKE UP!"

"Waitwhatwhy?!" I stutter warily while swaying my arms and legs around to protect myself against the rude person who had the nerve to wake me up so violently. The rude person happened to be Cat-face of course.

I dropped myself with an angrily growl back into my pillow then turning my back to Cat-face and tried to find my happy place and fall back to sleep. Of course, Cat-face had other plans.

"I said, WAKE UP!" she roared infuriated then pulling the sheets off of me. She screams horrified then shuts her eyes tight before rounding on her heels and trying to find her way back to the door.

Cat-face knocked into the wall a couple of times before she finally found the doorway then proceeds running down the hallway screaming her head off. Me however, snicker satisfied when I realize sleeping without nightwear is the best idea I ever had. Sadly the crappy butler wasn't agreeing with me.

"Mr. Bullock! I told you you're supposed to do something about those weird habits of yours! There are teenagers walking around!"

I simply scratch my ass then sit up and grin; "And your stupid job is to keep them on a leech."

"Not anymore," Mr. Crappy-pants said then leaning into my bedroom doorway smirking. "Today it's your stupid job to keep them on a leech, remember? You said you're going to prove me that teenagers are easier to handle than criminals by switching jobs with me."

I shoot a very icy glare at Mr. Crappy-pants who left off with a very pleased grin on his face. Then halfway the hallway I hear him yell tauntingly; "Oh yeah, make sure you get your fully dressed ass into the kitchen! The teenagers are hungry!"

I really hate myself for getting drunk last night and laugh about Mr. Crappy-pants's teenager problem then taking his stupid bet. But then again; I'm a cop and fucking good one as well. It won't be hard for me to handle a bunch of teenagers, right? Mr. Crappy-pants was just exaggerating, right?

Lackadaisically I walk into the kitchen where I find all the kids sitting at the dining table, hungrily. Except Bruce who had taken the liberty to set out all the food items I would need to prepare their breakfast. It turned out to be a lot and that made me wonder what is wrong with the teenagers these days. When I was their age I had to eat what my mommy made. No exceptions.

"This is what we call; a stove," Bruce said then pointing at the item of his topic. "Alfred usually uses it to cook food with, but today he's a cop and you are the butler so-

Before the kid could finish his sentence, I pulled out a credit-card and said "This is Alfred Pennyworth's credit-card! I usually use it to purchase all the things I want. So whoever wants a free meal; can follow me to the most expensive restaurant in town!"

The kids cheer excitedly then hugging me and patting on my back in glee. I'm already feeling the greatest parent ever. Watching them would be an easy job.

A few minutes later I find myself behind the steering wheel of the Rolls-Roy and realize this is another perk of being a Wayne Manor butler. Man, I really don't know why Mr. Crappy-pants is complaining so much when he can drive around a bunch of kids all day. I mean, I wouldn't mind it at all. And if people asked what my job is I would convince them I'm a secret agent/bodyguard.

"Mr. Bullock?" Bruce said once he had opened the door on my side. "Alfred usually drives us in a-

Billionaire boy couldn't say no more because Cat-face and hunky-boy stood at the passenger side fighting for the seat. It didn't take long for Plant-girl to call dibs on the passenger seat as well.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled to catch their attention. "I have an easy solution for this problem. Whoever guesses the right number between-

"Can sit in the back of the car!" Sean said taking the opportunity and hopped into the passenger seat before either of the two girls had a chance to react. Then he shut the door quickly.

Plant-girl grunts angrily then opens the back door and steps in while muttering; "Sean, soon I have complete control over plants, I will demand them to shove their vines in your butt-

I hit the car radio button right in time and turned up the volume so the next part Cat-face roared at Plant-girl was barely audible.

Before I could speed off, Cat-face opens the passenger seat door then hops onto Sean's lap and starts hugging him like she hasn't seen him in days. Sean didn't seem to mind at all.

A little while later I parked the car nearby the mall then told the teens they had to stay with me, because as I cop I know how hard it is for a parent to find their kind in a crowded mall. I had my fair share of distressed parents calling the GCPD for help for the past ten years.

Like expected they all nodded obediently and smiled sweetly at me. Ha, there is seriously something wrong with Crappy-pants talking nothing but shit about these perfect little teenagers. I should make a picture and rub it in his face.

Instantly I grab for my camera and ask a passer-by to make a picture of me and the group. A few seconds later when the stranger finished his job, I only found Bruce Wayne still standing beside me.

Fear takes over my mind and body. I managed to lose three teenagers. Alfred would be so mad and Jimbo would be so freaking disappointed in me.

Wait, what am I thinking? Here I am being all worried about me and my reputation while there are three kids somewhere this mall wondering if I would be strong enough to safe them. I mean, what if they're kidnapped right behind my back? I bet the passer-by has something to do with it. He obviously agreed taking the picture so his friend could snatch the three teens.

"Bruce, stay close!" I said then pressing the young billionaire to my side while looking around the mall anxiously. "There are kidnappers among us!"

Bruce wriggles and squirms to get free.

"Kidnappers? What are you talking about?"

I look at the boy baffled. Is he really this dent? Isn't he aware three of his friends are missing? Correction; that all his friends are missing?

My eyes fly around the open mall. I can see the people looking. I know what they are thinking. They think I will let my guard down so they can kidnap Bruce Wayne as well. No way. I will guard him. I will protect him like a real butler/military ninja assassin would do, and Crappy-pants isn't the only one around here who's qualified for the job.

"Bruce, don't worry," I said hugging him protectively while looking hostile to the people around us. I can see they back away anxiously. No way I would let them come near Bruce Wayne.

Bruce squirms again; "Why would I be worried? Mr. Bullock, you really should let me go before someone calls the police because they're thinking you try to kidnap me."

"Ha, let them call the cops. I dare them!" I guffawed loudly and more people backed away in fear. "When they do they can also explain to the cops what they did with your friends!"

Bruce finally freed himself then straightens his coat with a frown; "You think Ivy, Sean and Selina are kidnapped?"

I open my mouth to respond when my ears fill with a deafening scream. The military ninja assassin cop butler secret agent bodyguard awakens inside me and I storm to the source that made the scream.

A few seconds later I arrive at the fountain in the middle of the mall and find Cat-face wearing her bikini while fighting with someone as they stand in the water. She's squirming to get free.

Just when I'm about to safe her she's starting to giggle and that's when I realize a few things. The person she's fighting with is Sean Ornelas and in fact they are not fighting. They are in the middle of a tickle war. Well, Sean is doing the tickling while Cat-face tries to get away.

"No, Sean, no AAGH!" Cat-face giggled then sinking through her knees and further into the water.

Sean guffawed loudly then pinned her down to tickle her some more crying gleefully; "You asked for a belly rub, so a belly rub is what you get!"

"This is not a belly rub!" Cat-face cried while laughing and rolling away from Sean's finger tips. "This is not what they call a belly rub!"

Sean kept tickling Cat-face like crazy until my shadow casts over them and Sean said without looking over; "Hiya, Mr. Bullock! You don't mind Selina and I take a cold dip into this fountain, right?"

"GET OUT OF IT, RIGHT NOW!" I roared while fuming like a mad man. I'm extremely disappointed in them for letting me think they were kidnapped while they were frolicking in a fountain all the time.

Cat-face looked at me with pouty face then cried sadly; "But Bullock, it's an extremely hot summer day (which is extremely rare for Gotham standards) so we really needed a cold splash to cool off."

I couldn't help myself but my anger melted. I mean, that cute and sad kitten-face is hard to resist, right? I sighed then slapped Bruce Wayne's head and yelled at him; "Bruce, how dare you to roar and fume like that to your friends?!"

Bruce opened his mouth then stutters; "But Mr. Bullock, it was you who-

"Stop blabbing and get your clothes off! It's about time you start acting like a kid and have some fun!"

"But Mr. Bullock, I didn't bring my swimmers and-

I slapped my forehead; "You are wearing underwear, right?! Your underpants will be a useful replacement for a swimming shorts!"

Sean and Cat-face already resumed back to swimming laps across the fountain and even snorkelled to the bottom. Bruce however resumed watching hesitant at me while I proceeded to take off my own pants to take a dip as well, but then realized we were still missing a pre-teen.

Quickly I buckle my belt again then ask; "Wait, where is plant-girl?!"

Sean looks at me then replies; "Oh, she said something about visiting her babies and see if they were ready."

"Ready for what?" I frowned then saw Cat-face swimming underwater in a straight bee-line toward Sean's butt.

Sean, totally clueless about the danger that is heading toward his butt replies to my question; "Ready to take over the world as her being their queen." Then he turned one-eighty to swim laps again.

Cat-face, who was about to grab a handful of Sean's butt grabbed a whole different part of his body when he turned around.

"AAGH!" Sean boy screamed in horror then grabbing Cat-face's wrists to unlock her tight grip from his balls.

People around us looked at them in shock then looking at me with a disapproved look. I quickly grin; "No worries, he's just having an itch and she's helping him to get rid of it!"

That made them look even more disapprovingly.

"Selina, release my balls!" Sean screamed.

Cat-face smirks; "Sorry kitty toy Sean, but I have this weird cramps in my fingers and it forces my hand to stay this way until the cramp subsides."

Sean throws a dirty look at Cat-face then trying a second attempt on unlocking her fingers. It looked like a big struggle.

Instead of helping the poor boy out I say; "It really looks like you two won't be going anywhere so I'm using this opportunity to find plant-girl. Where did she go to?"

"Gardening and lawn department!" Cat-face and Ornelas boy said in-sync then resumed struggling.

I quickly sprint away as fast as I can toward the Garden and lawn department to start my search for the plant-girl. It won't take long before I find her whispering to a few plants.

"You know they are just plants and they can't talk, right?" I snorted then received the most venomous glare ever. That moment I wondered why I even considered taking her to the manor months earlier. She's become so creepy since then.

Before she could respond to my comment, a voice guffawed over the speakers; "ATTENTION EVERYONE! ME, CAT-KYLE, WOULD REALLY MUCH APPRICIATE IT IF YOU, THE GIGGLING BITCHES SITTING ON THE FOUNTAIN LEDGE, STOP DROOLING AT MY KITTY TOY SEAN! THAT BUNDLE OF HOT ABS IS MINE AND MINE ONLY, SO YOU'LL GET TEN SECONDS TO MAKE YOURSELF DISAPPEAR BEFORE I SPOON YOUR EYES OUT!"

I grab plant-girl by the shrub of her neck then quickly sprint back to the elevator that will take us back to the main floor. Then I scramble (still dragging plant-girl with me) through the crowd and arrive at the fountain. Sadly there was nothing but water in it and beside it, Bruce Wayne tried to help a girl with her bleeding face.

"I will so charge her for this!" the girl screamed in pain and anger. "That crazy girl belongs behind bars!"

"I'm a cop and I can tell you that it's no use to put charges against the girl who did this to you," I said.

The girl looks at me in horror; "What?! Why not?!"

"How long did it take before she attacked you?" I asked with a dull look.

"How would I know?! I was too busy with trying to get away-

"Ten seconds!" Bruce said cutting the girl off. Then noticing our questioned look, the billionaire sighs; "Selina made me count the seconds out loud."

I grin wickedly; "There you go. We all heard she warned you for stop drooling at her toy and she gave you the exact amount of seconds she said she would give you. This is the law in Gotham, girly, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The girl looks at me with her wounded eye then jumps to her feet and runs off, crying. Bruce and all the other on-lookers look at me, shell-shocked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"WOULD THE PARENT OR PARENTS OF THE COUPLE THAT IS ABOUT TO MAKE OUT ON ONE OF THE BEDS IN THE BED AND MATRASS DEPARTMENT STORE PLEASE REMOVE THEM?!" a frantic voice screamed over the speakers.

I look at Bruce and plant-girl then smirk; Wow, some parents really should keep their kids on a lease."

The both of them look at me puzzled then the frantic female voice continued; "IN CASE THE PARENT IS NOT AWARE OF WHO'M I SPEAK, THE GIRL IS WEARING LOTS OF- SCRATS THAT, SHE WAS WEARING LOTS OF LEATHER!"

"What kind of parent let their daughter wear leather?" I snorted then it hits me. "CAT-FACE!"

I quickly dash off into the wrong direction until Bruce Wayne grabbed my arm and directed me to the nearest elevator and pushed me and plant-girl inside. Then he hits the second floor button to take us up.

Like a raging storm I burst my way into the bed and matrass department store finding Cat-face and Sean lying onto a bed kissing like crazy. Most of their clothes were already lying beside the bed.

"That's it!" I roared infuriated then the both of them looked at me as if I was the one being out of order. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Cat-face rolls her eyes; "Trying to make a baby, dah!"

"Yeah, and then we will call her Luna, for if it's a girl. If it's a boy we call him after you, Harvey Jr," Sean grinned then proceeded kissing Cat-face.

Those words made me melt and for a moment I was so teared up I even considered to let them have their moment. I mean, Harvey Jr sounds awesome, right? Then I saw the rage on the manager's face.

"Sean, Cat-face, I don't think the manager of this department store is really fond with the idea of you two making out," I said then grabbing Sean's waist and tried to pull him off of Cat-face.

Cat-face puffs her chest angrily then huffs; "Yeah, well, these beds are way too hard anyway. In fact, I will tell everyone to avoid this stupid department store and buy their matrass elsewhere!"

Then the both of them skip out of the store, after fully dressing themselves of course.

A little while later we find ourselves standing by the nearest fast food restaurant, and after I asked for our order and it was delivered to us, Cat-face suddenly pulled a tablecloth from her backpack and laid it out onto the floor.

A part of me really didn't want to know the answer, but I also couldn't resist the urge to ask the question. The curious side won and I ask; "Cat-face, what are you doing?"

"Sean and I are going to have a romantic picnic," she replied then spreading their order out onto the tablecloth before she and Ornelas boy sat down.

Plant-girl sits down onto the tablecloth as well then trying to shift her butt closer to Sean. Sadly for her, Cat-face planted her big butt in the way with a grin.

"This is a romantic picnic for two, so back OFF!" she roared infuriated then plant-maniac received a fist in her face. A fight ensued.

Sean grabs a scone and eats it while watching at the two fighting girls beside him. The idea they were fighting over him made him look slightly awkward, but I also can see his inner struggle of feeling slightly honered.

People looked at me to see if I was going to do something about it, but I simply shrugged at them then took mine and Bruce's order from the fast food restaurant clerk and sat down by a table.

"I WON!" Cat-face cried in victory and it didn't take long before plant-girl came at our table with a face full of scratches, bleeding nose and a cut in her lip and one of her eyelids was hanging downwards.

Plant-girl saw the horror in mine and Bruce's eyes then says; "I know it looks painfully, but trust me, she looks far more horrible then me."

Bruce and I look at the tablecloth on the floor where Cat-face lies stretched out onto Sean's stomach like a big dog on his owner trying to kiss his face.

"Selina, stop it!" Sean said, but I totally saw something bulging.

Plant-girl then grunts tiredly; "Okay, she might not look horrible now but she will soon after my plants and I are done with her. I'm going back to the gardening and lawn department to get them!"

Before I could do something she was already gone, and instead of going after her I took a bite from my super-sized cheeseburger.

After lunch was done, I decided to go along with Cat-face's plan which was wearing (in their case) a fake police badge and carry around a stack of post-it notes. Then while walking down the mall we wrote up tickets and warnings for all the people we thought was breaking a law.

"Ivy, according to one of the law rules in the law book Bullock staggers around with, you are not allowed to turn plants against the human race for your own benefits!" Cat-face bellowed unexpectedly into plant-girl's ear.

Plant-girl rounds on her heels then heaves her hand to flick her fingers but before she could I showed her the page in my self-written law book and the prison sentence that goes with the crime she's about to commit, and she instantly dropped her hands with a sad sigh.

"I guess you won, but only this time, Selina!" she grumbled then turned back to the plants and patted them as if they were pets.

Cat-face looks very displeased for the fact she missed a chance of arresting her nemesis then grumbles; "Yeah, you get away with it, but only this time, Ivy! I'll keep my eyes on you and when I catch you whispering to those plants ever again, I'll be cuffing your hands together so hard you'll need a-

"Cat-face, I think she understands it at this point and so does the reader. You don't have to be that accurate by explaining your threats into the tiniest details," I said then grabbed her with me to the next law breaker.

"My name is detective Ornelas, and you are under arrest for wearing the wrong pants!" I heard Sean yell then saw him flee after the perpetrator who tried to bolt.

Suddenly Cat-face wrapped herself around my neck from behind then tried to climb up and roared from the top of her lungs; "GO SEAN, GRAB THE PERP AND THROW 'M INTO JAIL!"

Sean grabbed the perp indeed by knocking him to the ground then cuffing his arms behind his back.

"You are under arrest and you have no right to remain silent. If you dare to say nothing we will use any means to slap it out of you. You have no rights to pick an attorney present during questioning, we will simply appoint the craziest we can find on your own expenses. Do you understand these rights?!" Sean bellowed into the man's ear.

The man nodded anxiously and I stood there with teary eyes. I mean, I'm not crying because Sean handled that man so wrongly but because it all looked so bad-ass. First that kid promises me he will name his son Harvey Jr and now he's arresting his first man in front of me. What does a legal guardian want more?

Anyway, we left the man under the mall securities care who promised to phone the police to pick him up while we went on with our next antic which is walking 5ft behind a suspicious looking person at all times.

It didn't take long before we found one. He had short brown hair and was wearing a long khaki colored trench coat. Though we couldn't see his face he looked still suspicious to us because he kept looking over his shoulder for no reason. As if he was scared someone would follow him which is a stupid thing to do because no one was until now.

With the biggest grins on our faces, Cat-face, Sean, Bruce and I followed the man.

We followed the man closely who suddenly took the elevator. We glanced at the screen and saw he was going all the way down to the parking lot then instantly stormed down the flight of stairs to reach the parking lot before the elevator did.

I was totally out of breath when we reached the bottom of the stairs but we luckily won the race. While peeking around the corner of the wall we saw the man leaving the elevator before he strolled to the back of the parking lot.

We followed the man while staying low to the ground and between the parked cars then saw how he halted in front of a hard, solid wall.

Then suddenly he tapped three times at a certain spot on the wall, then two times on a different part and the wall slid to the left revealing an entrance.

The man hurried inside before the wall closed up again.

"WTF just happened?!" Sean asked.

I shrug then reply with a grin; "I have no idea, but this part looks like the perfect spot for a cliff-hangar. Let's sit and wait for the next update, alright?"

I sit down onto the concrete floor of the parking lot then sit back against one of the cars while the three teens stare very angry at me.

"Come on, I was only kidding!" I said when the two street teens kicked and punched me wherever they could.

Sean puffs his chest angry; "You'll better be! 10 pages of chapter is way too short! Now get your lackadaisical butt up and lets break inside and see what that perp is about to do!"

I nodded agreed then jumped to my feet but not after receiving another kick from Cat-face. I growled at her she hissed at me and tried to claw my face.

"Enough!" Sean hollered and we nodded obediently.

We followed Sean in a single-filed-line and in step with one and another until we reached the wall. Sean tapped three times on a certain spot then two times on a different spot.

I have no idea how he could have memorized that but the wall slid to the right and we quickly entered and heard it close behind us.

Quietly we scurried through the darkness then entered another hallway similar to those at the Flea. At the back we saw a stage with a crowd of cheering people in front of it.

"Okay," I mumbled in a tight whisper. "Weird but not illegal."

Suddenly feedback echoed through the underground building and the crowd starts to cheer even more and applauded loudly.

"Okay, weirder," I said.

Sean smacked the back of my head to make me shut up.

The man with the brown hair and the khaki colored trench coat grabbed the microphone and yelled into it, making everyone temporarily deaf; "The people of this city are slaves!"

"Mm-mmm," the crowded hummed in agreement.

"See, they get up every day and go to work so they can pay taxes and what-not. They believe what the papers tell them! They fear what the politicians feed them! See, they are mentally shackled, and yet, they do nothing about it!"

The crowd cheers and applauds, Sean and Cat-face boo as loudly as the can. I tried to make them shut up but it was already too late. All eyes penetrated at us.

Sean steps forward then mimics the trench coat wearing man's voice; "They are mentally shackled, and yet, they do nothing about it!"

Then with his own voice, pointing at the trench coat wearing man; "You are mentally ill and the rest of you are mentally shackled, believing everything this idiot says! I mean, according to that silly pictures behind him on the wall you all think Jerome is someone who spoke out, who stood up and was a man with no fear. I just think Jerome was too stupid and crazy to be scared!"

"I don't think you should have said that," Cat-face whispered when she saw the angry eyes penetrating straight through her boy.

Sean smirked; "Why not? It's the truth. Jerome was a stupid puppet too doing what Galavan ordered him to do. Everything he did at that charity event was planned and scripted by Theo Galavan."

The crowd looks agape at Sean then at the trench coat wearing man back to us. We all nodded in sync. Then the entire crowd fell to the floor and cried their eyes out, and the trench coat wearing man tried to slip out the back.

Sean instantly threw a smoke bomb across the room and the man dropped to the floor, unconscious.

I instantly grabbed the kid's sleeve then grumble;

"You are carrying bombs with you?" Sean nodded rapidly; "Yeah, so?"

I showed my self-written law book; "According to rule-

"Bullock, just shut up and arrest these man!" Sean scowled then ripped my self-written law book apart.

I nodded obediently, arrested all the people we could then stacked them into the trunk of the rolls-roys and spurt to the GCPD where we handed them to a very tired looking Alfred and Jim.

"Hey there, GCPD's new detective," I grinned then shoved the men we arrested into a crampy space called; the holding cells. "How was your day?"

Alfred just threw a dangerous glare at us right before he tried to throttle me. Luckily Jimbo was faster and could hold him away from me.

"That bad, huh?" I grinned.

Jim rolled his eyes then stopped another attack from Alfred and said; "Bullock, we had several complains of people who claimed they saw two teens having a tickle war in the mall fountain. Then a grown-up man told them to keep swimming, then the girl clutched the boy's balls and the grown-up man sprinted off to find his other missing girl who said freaky things to plants. Then he returned and when an announcer told two teens were making out in the bed and mattress department, the grown-up man laughed his face off until he realized the teens belonged to him. Once arriving in the bed and mattress department, the grown-up man who was titled as Harvey because the boy said he would name their son after him, he was all teared up and proud. It even looked like he was about to let the teens have their moment, but he instantly took them with him but only because he saw the manager's eyes. Then two girls had a fight in front of the fast food restaurant and once the leather wearing girl won, the red haired girl trailed off and the two teens proceeded their intercourse on the picnic cloth. Then they claimed to be cops and arrested a few people until they disappeared into the parking lot underneath the mall."

"Yeah, you pretty much summoned everything up except the part that happened after we disappeared into the parking lot," I grinned.

Jim slapped his forehead; "Bullock, how could you allow these kids doing those sort of things?"

"Hey, the main thing is that we had fun and I prove my point."

Alfred grunts; "And that is?"

"That handing teens is far easier than criminals. I mean, you look extremely tired only by chasing after those two teens."

Alfred turns red in rage; "Those two teens were under your care which means you had to keep them under control!"

"Which he did," Sean said.

Selina nodded agreed then adds; "Yeah, because if Bullock hadn't been with us today, we probably would have blown up the mall with Sean's bombs."

"You let a kid walk around with bombs?!" Jim asked fuming like a wild raccoon.

I shrug; "I didn't know that, but when I did it turned out they came out quite handy. From now on Sean is allowed to carry around any weapon he pleases, because that way he can safe Gotham and-

"AAAGHHH!" Jim and Alfred both roared then pursued me out the door.

Sean tried to safe me by throwing a few smoke grenades at the two angry men, but they were too fast with as results; a few other unaware pedestrians fell to the streets unconscious.

Not that Sean gave up though. I love that boy and I suddenly realized I didn't want plant-girl as my step-daughter anymore. Instead I wanted Sean to become my step-son, so that's why I decided to swap her with him.

Ivy however, was not very happy with the news once she returned back at the manor, but when Alfred told her I made a joke and that I would keep the both of them which makes Sean her step-brother, she became even more angrier and turned to Ed.

"Hey Ed, you moved in this place without a street kid, right? Please adopt me, because I don't want Sean to be my brother. I want to marry him."

Ed scurried out the room, and Cat-face attacked Ivy in rage.

"Stay away from Sean! He's mine and he will marry me!"

When they tumbled to the ground a proceeded screaming and fighting, we all left the room, awkwardly.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **I'm thinking to end the story here because I kinda run low on ideas. Maybe I will just make another one written from Jim's point of view, but that depends if you are interested in reading it. I also like to focus on my other stories before I hit a writers block with them again xD**


	10. Nygma meets the Riddler (POV Nygma)

**I'm sorry for taking so long on updating this story, but here is the final chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **10\. Nygma meets the Riddler**

 **POV Nygma**

Sean was busy with training, again, when I came home from the GCPD and found Mr. Pennyworth worn out on the couch. The little, creepy red haired girl was fighting with street trash girl, again, and Bruce Wayne was engrossed with his homework.

"Hey Mr. P," I said and tapped him on the arm gently. I mean, I didn't want to spook him, but the gentle tap was not enough so I shook his motionless body like a rag-doll until he fell off the couch and remained lying on the floor, frozen. I would have freaked out if I hadn't seen his chest rise and fall.

I hear Sean enter the room through the patio doors behind me who then strolls down the room and out the door, down the hallway and most likely, inside the kitchen to grab himself a healthy snack.

"Your hair is like a nest! Sean would never love a girl with hair that looks like a nest!" the red haired girl screamed and kicked her leg towards street trash girl.

Street trash girl's cat-like reflexes kicked in and she grabbed creepy girl's leg and pulled forcefully. Creepy girl lost her footings and fell to the floor with a painful thud.

"Never dare to offend my hair ever again! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to steal food from Sean's mouth."

And with that, street trash girl, or better yet, Selina, charged out the room. Creepy girl, I mean, Ivy, scrambled to her feet and pursued screaming she would send man eating plants on her if she dared to kiss Sean.

Seconds later I heard Sean's shouts of anger and surprise being muffled, obviously by Selina's lips, and Ivy storming up the stairs shouting she would do what she threatened she would do.

I sighed then walk towards Bruce and his desk then ask, after standing still beside him; "Hey Bruce, do you mind me asking what exactly happened with Alfred?"

Bruce looks up from his homework then glances at his butler's motionless body on the floor and sighs; "Selina and Ivy happened."

Yup, that definitely makes lots of sense.

Suddenly something weird happened. I felt a big gust of wind fly past me and Bruce's homework notes flew through the air. Ten seconds later, while I was still debating whether or not it could have just been the window blowing inside through the open patio doors, Selina entered the study with Sean and another girl around their age.

Obviously Cat girl sensed what I wanted to ask, because before I could ask anything, she says; "Eddie, this is our friend, Annie. She's here to take us to the future."

I laughed and wanted to add some sarcastic jokes until I saw their stares, as if I was the crazy person and not them.

 _"You are crazy, Nygma. You're talking to me, your reflection. Your second persona."_

"Shut up, you!"

"No one said anything," I heard cat girl say and I quickly send a casual smile. She then rolled her eyes and asks, addressed to Bruce; "Hey B, you're coming with us?"

Bruce looks up then replies; "I really like to finish my homework first. Also, don't you guys have homework to do?"

"Yes, we have. Our homework subject is 'futurism' and our task is to find out what Gotham looks like in the future," Selina grinned.

Bruce rolls his eyes then grunts; "Fine! You guys do what you like, but don't blame me when our teachers punish you for neglecting your homework."

Suddenly everything went really fast. One second I heard Selina snap her fingers then saw her clutch Sean underneath her arm while wrapping the other around her female friend and the spot they stood was empty. All I felt was a gust of wind, then heard Bruce yelp for help and felt myself being sucked into a world where everything went extremely fast. My stomach started to act up as if I was inside a very fast spinning carnival ride, then finally I felt ground beneath my feet again.

I felt myself lunge forward and hit the ground, vomiting everything up that was ones known as my breakfast and lunch.

"Wait, why is he here?!" I heard cat girl ask. Her voice sounded very pissed.

"Sorry, I grabbed his arm to hold myself, stopping you guys from sucking me into your stupid plans," Bruce replied.

My world is spinning so fast and I feel extremely nauseous and neither of the teens seem to be worried for me. All they did was yell at Bruce for doing something stupid. Usually I would have felt sorry for the kid, but this time I agreed with the others. How could he be so stupid to drag me into this? This…whatever THIS is.

I tried to clear my head and blocked out the kids voices as they proceed arguing then, when the dizziness finally subsided, I realized the kids had stopped fighting. I opened my eyes and realized why. I was totally alone. They had left me, totally an entirely alone.

"Alright, this is not funny!" I yelled as a tried to get up carefully, trying not to slip on my own puddle of vomit. "I know you kids are hiding somewhere just to see me freak out because I'm thinking you guys left me!

 _"Uhm, they actually did leave you."_

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!"

 _"Well, I'm only saying they decided to go to the Iceberg Lounge to scare Mr. Penguin."_

"Just shut up, you stupid idiot and leave me alone! There is no Iceberg Lounge in this city! You're just trying to make me look like an idiot!"

 _"Hey, no offence, but you actually are an idiot. I'm just trying to help you out here because those kids left you."_

"I don't need your help! I just want you to leave me alone! I want to talk to real people, not an imaginary super villain hiding in my head."

 _"Wait, you also have a hidden super villain who's talking to you. I used to have the same thing until I decided to be him."_

"Wait, what?" I frowned puzzled then slowly realized it was not the hidden super villain in me who was talking to me, but a real person standing behind me the entire time. I turn around slowly and meet a tall man wearing glasses, a green bowler hat and a green suit. It's like looking in a mirror.

I gasp in shock, and so does the man who looks exactly like me then taking no further notice of what he's doing next, I run away into the nearest alleyway, screaming my head off in utter fear.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was still running without getting anywhere in particular. I just wanted to get myself as far away from my look-a-like as I possibly could. So far he didn't follow me, which is a good thing, right?

As I ran my mind was racing as well. I had so many questions, like, where am I? Why did the buildings look like so old? Well, older than I'm used to seeing them. It was like I had made a jump into the future, but that is not possible, right?"

Suddenly cat girl's voice echoed through the back of my head; _"Eddie, this is our friend, Annie. She's here to take us to the future. Our homework subject is 'futurism' and our task is to find out what Gotham looks like in the future."_

I stopped and held myself up by leaning to a nearby wall, panting exhausted. I was in the future, there is no other logic explanation. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course there are other, far more logic explanations. They just took me into the city and they obviously hired help to make the buildings look older, only to make me think I'm in the future. They obviously hired an actor to play my look-a-like as well.

Satisfied with what I just realized, I smirked to myself and resumed my way down the streets, only this time I just sauntered instead of running. All I needed to do was find those brats and force them to take me back to Wayne Manor. No wait, scratch that. I'll just leave them here and go to the manor by myself. I'm not in the mood to chase them first.

I stopped a cab then stepped in and told the driver the address of Wayne Manor. The driver gave my reflection in his rear view mirror an odd look then shrugs and starts the car. We drove for five minutes when he started to talk to me.

"Mr. Wayne rarely gets visitors these days. He kinda lives the life of a hermit."

I looked at the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror and reply; "What are you talking about? I live there. Mr. Bullock and Mr. Gordon live there along with Mr. Pennyworth and three street kids."

"Seriously? I heard Mr. Pennyworth kicked the two detectives out years ago, after the crazy red haired girl grew all kinds of plants in her greenhouse then used them to attack the cat like girl because she and the Ornelas kid became a thing. Half the mansion got destroyed by her, and the butler blamed the two detectives since they were the ones who took them in, in the first place."

I roll my eyes then ask, slightly annoyed; "Let me guess, they asked you to say this only to make me believe I'm in the future. Let me tell you this, it's not working."

"They? Who are they?"

"Just drive, all right?!"

I stare out the window annoyed. I can't believe they do this prank with me. With Jim Gordon or Mr. Pennyworth, yes, but not with me. I'm always supporting their antics, but not this time. This time I will stand behind Mr. Pennyworth and Jim Gordon, solid as a rock.

"Wayne Manor, sir," the driver said when he stopped the car nearby the enormous gate. I paid the man then stepped out and used the key they gave me when I moved to open the gate.

 _"Future my ass. If I was in the future, then why would the key still work, huh?"_

I opened the large gate until I could enter then closed and locked it behind me and proceed my way towards the large mansion, which took me 25 freaking minutes. But I arrived then put the key into the front door and entered.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm terribly sorry for leaving you lying unconscious on the floor, but you will not believe what those brats did to me, their favorite surrogate parent!" I yelled as I walked down the hallway towards the study where I expected the butler would be.

Suddenly I heard a wild scream coming from behind me and when I turned around a saw a blur of red, yellow, and green fly towards me, knocking me to the ground with a painful thud. When I finally dared to open my eyes I saw a twelve year old looking kid wearing a red leotard, green tights, and a yellow belt and cape.

"Bruce!" I gasped. "What kind of threat did they use to make you lose your self-respect by wearing a ridicules costume like that?"

The boy glares at me and replies, angrily; "You can talk, Riddler! At least I'm not walking around with a costume filled with question marks in case people might forget my name."

"Right, and the R on your costume is there because…?" I grinned. "You know what, never mind. Just tell me where I can find that street trash girl, Sean Ornelas, and their crazy friend and in return I will tell Gordon and Pennyworth it's their fault and not yours."

The boy looks baffled for a second then growls; "What are you on about, Riddler?! Also, how did you get inside?!"

"Through the door, like any other normal human being, duh. And it's Ed, not Riddler."

I tried to get up on my feet, but suddenly I felt a painful blow to my head and everything turned black.

* * *

I open my eyes and grunt groggily. My head hurt big time and the room spun a little, but apart from that I have no idea where I am. I could hear soft voices behind me though, but when I tried to turn my head to look, I realized I couldn't.

I look down and realize I'm lying flat on my back onto a table or something. My feet are bounded and my arms are strapped down my side. Also the rest of my body is strapped tightly to the table.

It didn't take long for me to realize this was most likely the second step in their plan, fake torturing me. I can take a lot, but this is where I draw the line.

"Street trash girl, I can hear you whisper stuff! Get your butt over here and untie me before I tell Mr. Pennyworth-" Then, suddenly realizing something must have happened to the butler as well, because why else wouldn't he have stopped them by now? "Wait, what did you guys do with Mr. Pennyworth? I'm so gonna tell Mr. Gordon and Mr. Bullock about this!"

The whispering continued and I could pick up a few sentences like; "I think you knocked him to the head a little too hard, Nightwing."

"Nah, he's trying to play mind games with us. Don't worry, whatever his plans are, I'll get it out of him."

I heard the sound of footsteps and a few seconds later a tall, agile figure loomed over me, wearing a black domino mask and a black and white costume with a big, blue W on it. It could also be wings or maybe a bird. Anyway, it didn't take long for me to realize who it was.

"Sean, cut the crap and untie me!"

"The name is Nightwing!"

"I don't care! Untie me so I can kick you and cat girl back to the streets! I'll bet Mr. Pennyworth, wherever he is right now, will thank me for it!"

The kid squints his eyes then asks; "Cat girl?"

"Yeah! Chestnut brown curls, green eyes who enjoys wearing leather and loves sticking her tongue down your throat!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone-

"Cat-woman!" I heard someone cough in the back.

The boy rolls his eyes then snaps; "Robin, he's talking about a girl not a fully grown woman. Besides, she also never stuck her tongue down my throat. That would be weird if she did, don't you think?"

"Nothing surprises me anymore these days, Nightwing."

The boy rolls his eyes again then turns back to me and growls; "Alright, Riddler, stop playing mind games and tell us what you're doing here!"

"Sean, Bruce, stop this nonsense and untie me!"

"Wait, he actually thinks we are Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas?" the boy in the back asked then scurrying closer; "Wing, I told you you knocked him to the head too hard. Now we need to call a doctor, and our butler who's name I will not mention will kill us, not to mention our stepdad who's name should remain secret."

"You butler's name is Mr. Pennyworth and you don't have a stepdad, Bruce! Unless you call Jim Gordon or Harvey Bullock your stepdad."

"My name is not Bruce, it's Robin!"

"Whatever! Just untie me alright?! I know Selina asked you to play this stupid 'we are in the future' game! I have enough of it! It's not funny anymore!"

The two boys huddle together then the boy with the yellow cape whispers; "Do you think the long period of time in that block of ice might have affected the part in his brain that gives him the sense of time that has passed?"

The boy in the blue shrugs; "It could, but why now? It's been three weeks since he escaped from his icy prison and three nights ago he definitely knew who he was when we tried to capture him at the museum, remember?"

"Then mind games it is, huh? What are we going to do with him?"

"We wait for Batman. He knows what to do."

The two boys turn back to face me then the kid with the black and blue costume says; "Alright, you get one more chance to tell us what your plans are!"

I opened my mouth to shout at them when I saw Alfred walk into the room and yelled instead; "Mr. Pennyworth, there you are! I know I usually say that their antics are just a sad cry for attention, but this time I allow you to ground them for life right after they had a good spanking!"

Mr. Pennyworth dropped the bags with groceries with a loud gasp, and that's when I noticed another thing.

"Mr. Pennyworth, why do you look so old? Don't tell me they forced you to play this game as well!"

Alfred rushed towards me and untied me.

"Alfred, what are you doing?!" the boy dressed in yellow, red, and green yelled in surprise.

Alfred helped me to sit up then replies; "Master Jason, there is a logical explanation for all of this."

"Alfred! Don't use my real name. Also, what is the logical explanation?"

I look at Alfred then add, equally puzzled; "Yeah, what is the logical explanation?"

Alfred elbowed me then replies quickly; "This is just Mr. Edward Nygma, not the Riddler. Miss Kyle, teenage Miss Kyle that is, made obviously a trip to the future and Mr. Nygma got sucked into the spiral as well."

I glare at Alfred then spit; "Oh, come on! Just stop your nonsense about the future! I'm still in 1990 and this is just some silly trick to…"

Alfred shoved his weird looking watch under my nose which not only showed the time but also the date and I yelled in fear; "I MORPHED 25 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE!" Then I recoiled to a tiny ball and rocked myself back and forth, mumbling gibberish things.

"Mr. Nygma, man up! I need to know where I can find Miss Kyle."

I look at him, warily. "How should I know. She, Sean, and her crazy friend left me all alone in the streets. Even Bruce just left me!" I hugged my knees and wanted nothing else than turn into a sobbing mess.

"Did anyone see where they were going?"

"No. I mean, yes. First I thought I was talking to my inner villain but it turned out to be future me."

The kid dressed in yellow smirks; "What was it like, meeting you're future self? It must have felt cool."

"Try creepy!" I snapped and glared at the kid then ask; "Also, why does Alfred force you guys wearing clothes like that?"

"Mr. Nygma, focus," Alfred said and elbowed me, painfully. I'm telling you, he might be 25 years older but he still has a great left hook. "You were telling us about your future self maybe knowing where they went to."

"Ah, yes. Some weird lounge or something with a crazy name."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "The Iceberg Lounge?"

"Yeah, that's the one. How did you know?"

"Because it's the only lounge in this city, that's why."

"Kinda reminds me of Penguin, but I don't know why," I said while chewing the inside of my mouth, thoughtfully.

* * *

Alfred parked the car a block away from the club then turns his head to look at me and the two weird costumed teens beside me in the backseat and says; "You three stay here while I'll get inside and grab the shrubs of those pesky brats and young Master Bruce!"

Alfred left the car and the two boys started to sulk in anger. They kinda wanted to scare the crap out of Penguin, so they said.

I tried to make a conversation with them, but all they could was glare at me from behind their mask. Even when I asked them a riddle they looked at me as if I was crazy. I started to feel very uncomfortable very quickly and therefore decided to step out of the car and go into the night club as well. I heard the two boys follow me, of course.

I entered the club with the boys behind me. It was like they didn't care people would look weird at their silly costumes. I scanned my eyes through the crowed and found Alfred in the back, hoisting a drunken looking Bruce over his shoulder.

I scanned my eyes further through the crowd and found Sean and Selina hiding behind the bar, tangled into one and another and kissing wildly. I stomped angrily towards them then nudged them with my foot and they separated as if one of them was charged with electricity.

Selina glared at me angrily then snapped; "Hey, can't you see we're busy?!"

"I don't care, you spoiled little street trash girl! You and your friend swoop me back to the past right now!"

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, we like it here way too much."

I grabbed her by the shrub of her neck then dragged her with me. Sean followed obediently and it wasn't very difficult to find Selina's friend because she was already strapped around the black and blue costumed kid who seemed to enjoy every minute of it and I start to wonder why every guy is that lucky except for me.

"Miss Visser, get off of him right now!" Alfred scowled when he carried Bruce outside who was even more drunk than I thought.

The girl, Miss Visser, or Annie or whatever her name is, glared at Alfred with a murderous stare and the boy smirks; "No worries, Alfred. I kinda like her. Can I keep her?"

"Yes, you can keep me," Annie cried with glee and they would have disappeared into the same alley as Sean and Selina if it wasn't for Alfred to stop them in time. Then he demanded me to keep an eye on them while he went after Sean and Selina.

"NO, AAAH, I WANNA KISS MY SEAN-Y BOY!" Selina screamed from the top of her lungs when Alfred came back, dragging her after him. Then the butler pulled the backdoor of the car open and pushed Selina inside before demanding the others and me to step in as well.

Soon we all sat back inside the backseat of the car, Selina planted her butt onto Sean's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear wildly. Annie, Selina's friend wrapped herself around the oldest boy and Bruce, drunken as he was, tried to climb onto my lap as if he was a big baby. I elbowed him and he landed on top of the kid with the yellow cape.

Alfred obviously didn't like it when Sean and Selina was making out in the backseat because he drove the car like a maniac and with every turn he didn't even slow down only because he thought the sudden movements would make them separate, but surprisingly, they didn't. It was like they were glued onto each other.

Alfred suddenly stepped onto the breaks and the car stopped abruptly. Even then, Sean and Selina still didn't fall off of each other and resumed hugging and kissing as if nothing happened.

Alfred jumped outside the car then pulled the backdoor open and demanded me to step out. Once I did I realized we were inside an alley far outside the city.

"NOOO!" Selina screamed when Alfred pulled her off of Sean and dropped her onto the streets.

"Alright, you two, OUT!" Alfred barked to Annie and drunken Bruce Wayne.

Annie threw a murderous glare at Alfred then exchanged phone numbers with the young boy dressed in black and blue then she stepped out.

"Alfred, why did you bring us into an alley in the middle of nowhere?!" Selina yelled, slightly panicked.

Alfred grunts angrily then replies; "Because Miss Visser is going to take you all back to 1990!"

And with that, Alfred forces me to carry Bruce on my back while holding myself tightly onto Sean's arm. Selina hooks her arm through Sean's other arm then wraps the other around her friend.

Then suddenly I remembered something.

"Wait, will it be as bad as the first-

I didn't get the chance to finish my question because I suddenly felt myself sucked into the same spiral as the first time and my poor stomach started to twist and turn. I kept my eyes shut tight.

A few seconds later I lunged to my hands and knees and surprisingly my stomach still had contents to vomit up.

"Aw, poor Nygma," I heard Selina say with a mocking tone of voice then felt her tap onto my back as if she wanted to sooth me. "Just let it go. It happened to the best of us-no wait, it just only happened to you and Bruce."

I glared at her murderously and scrambled to my feet, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I know, it's disgusting but what else did I have to wipe it off.

Sean stopped a taxi that drove us back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

It was night time and the kids were all watching TV with the adults when I entered the room to join them. Suddenly their show got interrupted by a live broadcast and the reporter was standing in front of the museum explaining her viewers how a man managed to break in and paint stuff on one of the most famous and expensive painting, near closing time and for everyone to watch.

 _"It was like this hoodlum didn't care whether people could identify him or not. One of the witnesses was so kindly to tell a police sketch artist how this hoodlum looked like and he drew this face."_

It took only a few seconds before the picture popped up in the right upper corner and we saw a tall man wearing a green suit with purple question marks all over it. He was also wearing a bowler hat and glasses.

Cold sweat starts to break out when all eyes slowly turn towards me and a stutter, utterly shocked; "That's not me. That's the guy from the future, who looks like me and-ask Selina. She, Sean, Bruce, and her friend warped us to 2015. He must have got caught into the spiral somehow when we traveled back."

Alfred, Jim, and Bullock land their eyes onto the four kids then Bullock's asks, patiently; "Is he telling the truth or what?"

Selina and her friends shared a look then Selina replies, blankly; "No. We've been here the entire time."

The others nod in agreement.

"No-, don't-we-" I stammered when the adults looked back at me.

Bullock drags in a deep sigh; "Al right, who's going to cuff him, you are me?"

Jim shrugs; "The pleasure is all yours."

"No, wait," I gasped when Bullock approached me with a grin on his face. "You have to believe me, that's not me but my future me!"

I hear the kids laugh their heads off in joy when Bullock arrests me for something I didn't do then dragged me out of the house and drove me to the GCPD where I had to sit all night in a cell, because in the morning Bruce woke up with a big hangover and told Alfred the truth.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review LOL**


End file.
